I'm Catching Fire
by mymockingjay
Summary: When the Quarter Quell allows Gale to be chosen for the Hunger Games, how does Katniss deal with mentoring her best friend? Will her relationship with Peeta affect her decisions? Her choice is the final one. sorry, my summary skills aren't the best o.O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:_ This is kinda short I'm sorry! This is my first fanfic, so reviews and constructive criticism would be soo nice(: I promis the next chapter won't be so short or slow... wait actually it would be kinda slow, cause u know there going on the train and stuff haha but it will be longer, and itll get good soon! :) reead&&review:)_**

**Katniss POV  
**

Not a twig snapped under my feet as I made my way back home through the woods, in a hurry now. Today was an important day; I needed to be in the square looking presentable by exactly two 'o clock. I needed to look in love with Peeta, again.

Today was reaping day.

And not just any reaping day; today Peeta and I would learn who we would be mentoring in the 75th Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell.

During a Quarter Quell year, the Capitol adds a "twist" to the Games, but no one will no what it is until this afternoon when Effie announces it. I would be much more nervous, but President Snow seems to have forgiven my berry move last summer in my own games.

I scrambled under the fence and hurried home to my luxurious new house in the Victor's Village, where my mother would be waiting.

**Peeta POV  
**

I was definitely looking forward to tonight. I was a weak man, because even though Katniss had told me that she didn't love me, I still loved her, and when she acted, false as it was, it warmed my heart.

But the cold distance between us now chilled it to the core. I vowed that tonight on the train, I would make amends, bring our friendship, at least, back.

Now, though, I sat in the square, waiting anxiously for her to arrive. My heart jumped to my throat when she approached silently, in a silk green dress that made her look like a forest fairy. I nodded politely to her, smiling. She did the same to me, her eyes reserved, and worried.

When the mayor dictated his speech about how the Hunger Games came into being, I completely tuned it out. I was thinking about Katniss, of course. I planned exactly what I would say to her tonight, on the train. I needed the words to be perfect if I wanted her to believe me, and agree.

Then Effie began her speech about the Hunger Games. I had planned on tuning it out, as well, but decided against that when she announced the rules for the Quarter Quell.

"This year, to show that there is no limit to the Capitol's wrath, the age limit for tributes has been extended from ten year olds to twenty year olds!"

Beside me I felt Katniss go completely still. I wondered who she could be worried for more, because her sister had been in the reaping anyway... Then I remembered Gale, how he was nineteen, and I thought of his dozens of entries. Of course she would worry about him.

"Ladies first!" Effie trilled. She stuck her hand in the giant ball and rolled it around a bit. "Mira Knoff!" I felt the tension go out of Katniss as she allowed that her sister was safe for one more year, at least.

I saw the girl coming up towards the stage, not a girl from the seam, but a blonde haired girl, a merchant girl. She looked to be about sixteen years old. The odds had not been in her favor, it seemed. She looked terrified, but kept her dignity.

Then Effie reached into the ball for the boys, and I saw Katniss closing her eyes. At that moment I was torn between giving her my hand, because hers looked so small and empty, as did her face. Comfort won out over dignity because I nudged her. She looked up at me, confused. I offered her my hand, and she took it willingly enough. As Effie continued to reach around in the ball, she squeezed mine nervously.

When Effie finally called out "Gale Hawthorne," in a clear, loud voice, the pressure around my hand released as Katniss fell limp in her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:_ okay so here's the next chapter! I put it up pretty fast lol, cause I really wanted to continue while I was inspired. Hope I didn't disappoint :) Next chapter they'll arrive in the Capital, and meet the stylists ooohh. Read&&Review! _:D**

**Gale**

My name. They called my name. As my feet move forward, I try to make sense of what just happened.

First, Effie saying that I'm still eligible, and Peacekeepers moving us into roped sections by our ages.

Second, someone unaffected by the Quarter Quell is called for the girls, so I begin to think maybe it's not such a big deal, and I won't get picked after all.

Now, I'm almost to the stage, and I see Katniss, limp in her chair, with _him_ trying to awaken her frantically. Somehow this snaps me out of the daze I've been in and I walk as fast as I can, determined to make sure she's alright. Once I get there, however, she's come to, and is looking around dizzily.

Then she sees me. Our eyes meet for one second, and in hers is everything I need in the world, everything that holds me here.

She mouths, "oh no," and I give her a grim smile and mouth, "oh yes."

By now I am on the stage, and I tear my gaze away from hers. Instead I look into Mira's eyes; I notice they are green and wonder absently how that came to be. I shake her hand, and then we are escorted to the Justice Building, to say our goodbyes. After a few minutes, my mother bursts through the door, on the verge of tears, with my siblings right behind her.

"Gale, Gale I love you!" She sobs into my arm.

"Mother you have to be strong! Do not leave the kids! Katniss will help you if I, if I can't anymore." I said quietly. I turned to Rory. "You know how to use the weapons, but don't go into the woods alone yet." I could see he was about to protest, so I added, "Rory, you are much too small, and you can survive if you help Prim with her goat; she'll give you some cheese and profits."

"Don't go brother!" little Posy cried when the Peacekeepers came to take them away.

"I love you!" I shouted to them as the door closed. I had returned to myself, when Posy had yelled that. I shouldn't have to go, I should be able to stay here. These Games were so cruel, and unfair. There had been so much talk in the mines lately; I was not the only one who wanted an uprising. My legion of sorts was more than frustrated with the Capital already, and wanted to do something about it.

Next to enter was, to my astonishment, Katniss's friend Madge. I had hardly ever spoken to her, and wondered what she could have to say to me. I lifted an eyebrow as she walked toward me.

"Gale, when you're in the arena, don't … lose yourself. Show them that they don't own you," she whispered.

"Why would you tell me something like that?" I responded hardly.

"Because this may be the last chance I have to talk to you, even though I've wanted to for years. I wanted to tell you that I... I..."

"You what, Madge?" I said more softly.

But then the Peacekeepers took her away, and I was left alone and confused. I didn't expect any more visitors, though, so I allowed my mind to wander over the last year, since Katniss's return...

Our first Sunday back in the woods, I felt that I should have been furious with her. Felt that she had betrayed me, for Peeta. I constantly had to remind myself that, for betrayal, love must be requited. She hadn't even known how I felt about her, still didn't. She just loved me as a friend. So I felt that I should have been furious with her, but couldn't bring myself to be.

I paced anxiously at our spot, the spot where we had shared goat cheese and bread just the morning before the Reaping. When she finally arrived, I had a speech planned for her, but as soon as I saw her through the trees, I lost all thoughts and ran to her, picking her up in a bear hug.

"Oh, Gale," she had whispered. "I missed you so much."

"I know," I replied quietly. I set her down, and she told me everything about the fabricated romance with Peeta, and how she had to maintain it because the Capital audience had to believe that she had been driven mad by love for him. I listened patiently the whole time. I hadn't been bothered by the blond boy, until the last question I asked her. "Do you love him?"

Her response had taken so long, I thought she might have fallen asleep, even though her eyes were open. "I don't know, Gale." Seeing my expression, she added, "I don't know, and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't tell you if we have a future together, or even a possibility of one!"

"It's alright. It must be better, this way. We don't have to worry," I'd said gruffly. She nodded, and we'd began our hunt. Things hadn't been the same with us since.

**Katniss**

Gale.

Gale could not have been picked.

My best friend, my confidant. Sentenced to death, basically.

I hardly remembered the ceremony. Effie read the Quarter Quell, and it seemed like I barely had time to register that Gale was entered before Peeta took my hand and he was picked. I knew that I had fainted, in a way, when his name had been called. I hadn't lost consciousness, exactly, just control of my muscles. It had only lasted a moment though, because then Peeta was shaking me "awake" because we had to go into the Justice Building to wait out the tributes' goodbyes. They seemed to fly by, and soon we were on the train, Gale and Mira in their rooms, leaving me, Peeta, and Haymitch alone.

In order to keep my mind off the inconceivable, I thought about the girl, Mira Knoff. I'd never met her before, since she was a merchant girl. I wondered if she'd had many friends, and if any of them had said goodbye to her. She seemed tough; she hadn't cried at all since receiving the news.

With a start, I realized that Peeta's hand was still around my own. Of course, this was to be mandatory for the weeks to come. We had to appear in love for the cameras. He and Haymitch seemed to be having a discussion, so I tried to focus on the words.

"...look tough. Girl might not last long though. No weapons experience," Haymitch was saying. I realized they were talking about Gale and the girl tribute. "Boy though, he has a chance. Strong, good looks, and from what Katniss said, he can hunt. He could last."

I felt my spirits lift slightly at what Haymitch had said, that Gale might survive.

"You really think so? You think he can make it?" I whispered. Both Peeta and Haymitch stared at me, Haymitch thoughtful and suspicious, Peeta trying not to look hurt.

"If he focuses, and does well in training, yes I think there's a chance..." Haymitch said reluctantly. I wondered why they were acting so strangely all of a sudden. "In the meantime though, you and Peeta definitely need to work on your act. You two barely looked like friends on the stage, let alone lovebirds. Pull it together, Sweetheart. You don't want the Capital taking it out on your friend in the arena, do you?"

"No. We'll work on it, right Katniss?" Peeta responded before I could open my mouth. I nodded dumbly.

"Well, go on then! Leave me to my drinks."

I started walking to my quarters when Peeta grabbed my hand. "Can we talk?" he whispered. I smiled a little.

"Of course." He lead me just a short distance down a narrow hall to my room. Just like last year, after he had covered for me with the red-haired Avox girl, he leaned against my door frame, demanding that I pay attention to him.

"Katniss, I know that you don't feel the same for me as I do for you," he began, "but, especially now, when we have to act like we did last year, don't you think we should at least be friends? Not just holding up a pretense, but real, true friends. If you don't want to I completely understand." He had been looking at the plush carpet as he spoke, but when he looked up at me, his blue eyes were burning with an emotion I could not place. Remorse, longing, tenderness? I couldn't be sure.

His proposal struck me in a way that it shouldn't have. I shouldn't have felt bad for not loving him, but I did. As I searched for words, it was all I could do not to start crying into his shirt, to my embarrassment. "Of course, Peeta. Being friends would be great right now; I really think I'd need it. Thank you so much," I whispered, my voice unsteady.

He smiled down at me happily, and went to his room. I debated going into mine, but decided that I needed to go see Gale.

**Peeta**

Walking down the hallway to my room, I felt exceptionally happy. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had been able to convince Katniss of our friendship, that it would be alright for me to talk with her regularly. I was ecstatic.

Ecstatic, and exhausted. Nightmares had kept me awake for the past three months. I'd been dreading facing another arena, even if it wasn't my own life at stake. I sank on to my bed, reluctant to fall asleep, but unable to keep my eyes open. I thought of Katniss, of Gale, and of the girl Mira.

I realized with a start that I knew her. Mira Knoff was in my "circle" at school; we ate lunch together, and talked between and during classes. She hadn't spoken much, so I'd never paid her much attention. My eyes had always been focused on someone else...

It was with these thoughts that I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_ Okay, I lied _:-P_ they don't actually meet the stylists yet; I got too involved with all the emotion and I ddidnt want to make this chapter too long. Anywayyz I'm having some trouble nailing down the characters, specifically Gale and Haymitch. If you have any tips for me on how to do that, please say so! Thanks for reading and revewing its helped a lot! :) Constructive Criticism is very very welcome :) Read&&Review por favor ;D Hope you like it_

**Gale **

When I woke up, I was groggy. The mattress beneath me felt much too soft, and when I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was. I was instantly alert. Where was I? Why was I here?

The questions had barely entered my mind when I remembered their answers. The Hunger Games. The Capitol's cruel and unusual torture for the districts. And now I must face their wrath. My blood boiled as I thought through the preceding day, of my family left alone back home, with no one to provide for them.

Wait, no. Katniss's family would support them. I still wasn't used to having someone to help me. Katniss and I had always helped each other, but this was something new, when she didn't need me anymore, but I still needed her. It felt odd, out of balance. I hated feeling like I owed her, but I didn't show it. I would rather Katniss be helping my family than anyone else in the district. Not that anyone else would...

I was abruptly jolted out of my reverie when Effie Trinket knocked on my door, telling me it was time for breakfast and that it was going to be a "big big big day!" I rolled my eyes. These Capitol fools had no idea what a "big day" was. There lives had never been turned upside down in less that twenty four hours. Not like mine had. And it had happened to me, twice. All because of their precious Games.

When I sat down in the dining room, almost everyone was there already. Katniss and Peeta sat at one end of the table, so I sat at the open chair across from them, next to Mira. Haymitch must still have been in his room.

I noticed that Peeta kept staring at Mira when he thought she wasn't looking. That wouldn't be good for their "romance," I thought wryly to myself. The meal was a quiet event; with Effie trying to rouse Haymitch no one forced us to be social. I tried to catch Katniss's eye throughout it, but she refused to look at me.

When Haymitch stumbled in, he didn't seem to be as drunk as I would have thought. He took his seat next to Peeta and started on a bread roll. "So. What can you do?" he grunted at me.

"I can hunt. I'm alright with the bow, and I can set traps," I said, looking him straight in the eye.

Katniss's head snapped up. "_Alright_ with the bow? Haymitch, he is amazing with the bow, and a genius with traps. He can climb a tree almost as high as I can, and he can wrestle." She looked at me. "Don't underestimate yourself, Gale," she said, with some undecipherable emotion in her voice. She looked at me intensely for a moment, then dropped her gaze. I could only guess what was going through her head.

**Katniss**

My head felt so crowded with the thoughts and feelings I held in it. Trying to keep straight the love story with Peeta, what he really meant to me, what Gale meant to me, how he felt about me... it was all too much.

I knew Gale had been trying to get my attention, but after I interfered on his behalf, I abruptly excused myself, muttering something about a shower. I fled to my room to straighten out the mess in my head.

I thought back to my discussion with Gale the night before. I had knocked on his door, lightly, half hoping he would say "Go away," or the like. But no such luck.

"What now?" he had grunted, so I assumed Effie had been in to tell him about the schedule. I had opened the door.

"Hey," I'd whispered.

"Hey Catnip," he'd said, and patted the spot on the bed next to him. I'd closed the door behind me, and sat down with out hesitating.

"How are you doing?" I'd asked.

And Gale being Gale, he'd said "Oh, not bad. The food's terrific." I'd laughed a little. "Really though, I'm alright. Better than I thought I would be, anyway. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Right, I totally believe you."

"It doesn't matter, it's not about me. I'm so sorry Gale; I wish you didn't have to be here. It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, or isn't that what you used to say? This system isn't fair. These Games aren't fair." Anger and hardness were creeping into his voice, but this was hardly the place for one of his rants against the Capitol.

"Gale, hush, not here, not now."

"Why not? You practically had your own rebellion, didn't you? What do you have to lose?"

"It isn't about me! And you know I didn't."

"I know Catnip. But still, what do you have to lose, anyway? What does it matter to you?"

I was quiet for a long time as I tried to discern how he could ask that question. He was more than half the reason... "Gale, I have everything to lose. Including you," I'd finally whispered.

I didn't wait for his reply. "I have to go," I had said, and walked out the door.

That probably wasn't my best decision. I hoped I hadn't given any wrong impressions, but that was probably too much to hope for, since my feelings weren't clear even to me.

On the other side of things, I have been giving Peeta a bit of a cold shoulder lately. Haymitch was bound to get on us soon about it. Since this seemed like the easier option than sorting out my emotions or talking to Gale, I decided to go find him and get on my romance.

**Peeta**

After Katniss fled the dining room, everyone stared at me. I just looked at my food. I had no idea what to do about it.

After about a minute of my inactivity, Haymitch glared at me and said, "What is the matter with you boy? You are supposed to be madly in love! Go after her! You two really need to work on this, or Snow is not going to be happy."

Because I was already on edge, I snapped. "Well, why don't you tell her that! She's half the act here! If she's not playing along, it doesn't matter what I do, because it won't work!" I glared at my stew.

"Woowww," Gale said. "You two have some issues."

"Shut up," I said as I stood up.

"You better be going to find her," Haymitch warned.

"I AM!" I thundered.

First though, I went into my room, trying to collect my thoughts. I hadn't meant to snap, but I was so sick and tired of everyone trying to run my relationship. I loved Katniss, and I wanted to show her on my own terms. I knew Haymitch was trying to help, in his own way, but a guy needs some space. I desperately wanted my relationship with Katniss to be normal, natural. But everyone was trying to shape it for us, how could it ever be natural?

On the other side of my head, I had been staring at Mira during the meal, wondering how on Earth she had ended up here. She was upper-class, even for the merchants. She'd never had to take out tesserae.

But neither had I, I reminded myself. I was proof that merchant kids get chosen, just like the rest of them.

I could hardly remember anything about her. She had been pleasant, but quiet. Not dull though; she had seemed more... incomprehensible. Like she had some deep secret that no one knew. I had never looked deeply into it though. She didn't hold as much interest for me as another girl.

Another girl that I had to go see. I walked down the hall to Katniss's room, but as I reached for the door she opened it herself, startling me. She smiled up at me. "Hey, I was just coming to find you," she said.

"Well, here I am," I smiled.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, I wanted to ask you the same thing."

We went into her room and sat on her bed. I took her hand, showing her we had to ramp up the romance. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I haven't been treating you very nicely; I'm sorry," she said, taking me completely by surprise.

"Well you haven't been mean," I laughed. "Did Haymitch make you say that?"

"No!" She laughed, the sound like bells... "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Haymitch was getting on my case for not being couple-y enough."

"I was wondering when he was going to do that," she sighed.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad. We only have to act for him and the cameras..." I said, and loosened my fingers around her hand.

"Yes, I suppose so. We could always practice though."

"Mmm..." It was silent for a few moments. "What do you think of them?" I asked quietly. I hated discussing Gale and Mira like this, but we had to do it sometime.

"I think Gale has a chance, and not just because I want him to. I really think he could do it," she whispered.

"He can. I know he can. He's strong. Stronger than I am," I said, trying to convince her, and believing it myself.

"But what about the girl, Mira? She's hardly spoken at all, I have no idea what she's like, who she is..."

"Oh, yeah, about that..." I began.

"What, Peeta?"

"I know her. Mira and I were friends in grade school, and we ate at the same table before...last year," I said.

"You...know... her? Well, what is she like? Are you good friends?"

"Well, not good enough even that I immediately realized that it was her. She really keeps to herself. I don't have much of an idea who she is, as a person."

"Do you think... could we go talk to her? Now?" Katniss asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not. Do you want to?"

"Yes. I'd like to get to know her, but only a little bit, in case we can't..." she trailed off.

"Yeah. Okay, let's go."

But just then, Effie's voice was at the door, saying that the replays of all the reapings were starting, so we had to put off our conversation for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gale **

Effie was tittering on and on about something. I was supposed to go to the television room and watch the reapings of the other districts. Mira was already there, so I decided to go, also.

Apparently Katniss and Peeta had worked out their issues; they came into the room smiling and whispering. My gaze, not of my own accord, zeroed in on their hands, interlinked. That should be my hand, locked with hers....

Before I could continue my brooding, Effie hushed everyone, because the reapings from District 1 were starting. As expected, a monstrous boy volunteered. Career, obviously. The girl, though, was a tiny little thing. Smaller than even Prim. I waited, but no one, not a soul volunteered. Before I could fathom what that could mean, the next district was up, with more huge Careers. They continued in that matter, and only a few stuck out in my head; the small girl from District 1, someone like me, about 20 years old, from District 5, and a ten-year-old from District 11. This Quarter Quell was so unfair. If they had just extended the limit upwards, maybe then it wouldn't be as bad. I would still be here, but the young ones, the ones from Districts 1 and 11, they shouldn't have to be.

They shouldn't have to be. The Capitol shouldn't have such extreme control over us. We had rights, didn't we? We had brains, and feelings. We could think for ourselves. So why did we continue to let the Capitol walk all over us?

"Gale, what do you think of the other tributes?" Katniss asked me loudly, no doubt recognizing my expression, since apparently I got the same expression every time I tried to plan an uprising back home.

"Um, I think the one my age will be tough, and the careers, obviously. I don't like having the young ones in there."

"Me either," Mira said. We all stared; it was the first time she'd spoken. "It's not right," she continued. Her manner was quiet, but persistent. "They shouldn't have to die like that."

"Fine talk for a Capitol train, this is," Haymitch said in a warning tone.

"Yes, why don't we move on to lighter subjects," Effie trilled. "Oh my goodness! Look! Look! The Capitol!"

I couldn't help myself, I went to the window. Mira was close behind me, but Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch stayed in their seats. I supposed they had seen enough of this city for a lifetime. It was breathtaking, I had to admit that. Grudgingly, but I had to admit it. There were more lights than I had ever seen in my lifetime. The money it must have taken to light this city could keep our whole district afloat for a year.

Abruptly I was sick of the view. I hated this city, hated its inhabitants, what it stood for. "I'm going to my room," I announced, and stalked off, trying to erase the image from my mind.

**Mira**

Gale stormed past me, muttering about waste and Capitol evilness. The boy amazed me. This morning at breakfast, he had been fairly pleasant. Teasing Peeta about his issues, and not glaring into space. Now he gets this crazy scheming expression, glares at the city, and stalks away. It was frightening. I attributed it to stress over the games, feelings for Katniss--everyone saw it except her, she was so blind!--and the like.

I tried to focus on something else. It wasn't hard; I always had something on my mind. Always the same thing, too. But I preferred not to think about that as much as possible...

I thought, instead, of Peeta. He had been staring at me during the meal, even though he didn't think I'd noticed. I wondered again if he recognized me. He sure hadn't acknowledged me. But I couldn't believe that he had completely forgotten who I was. He was probably just refusing to talk to me for my own good. Or maybe I was blowing this way out of proportion. He probably wasn't refusing at all, and he just hadn't had a chance to, or didn't want to.

Something like that.

He was happy enough with Katniss, anyway. That was what really mattered, wasn't it? He loved her, and while she didn't love him, supposedly—that's what I'd picked up from Haymitch's ragging and Gale's teasing this morning, to my surprise—at least she humored him, and they seemed to be friends.

I tried to remember that's what I really cared about—his happiness—as I sneaked off to my room, invisible as always...

**Katniss**

I watched Mira leave to her room. I still had no clue who she was. I stood up, since no one else was saying anything. I wanted to have that conversation now.

But just as I was pulling Peeta to his feet, Effie announced that we were at the station, and that Gale and Mira must go to their stylists.

Gale appeared, looking unhappy at the thought of makeup and clothes. "Any advice?"

"Don't argue with them. Whatever they do, just go along with it. Whining will get you no where." Haymitch said, the same speech he had given us last year.

"You're not serious?" Gale grunted.

"He's right; besides, you'll have Cinna and Portia; they'll make you guys amazing!" I said encouragingly. At least, that's what I was going for.

"Fine." Gale seemed in an especially bad mood today.

As Effie lead them to their prep rooms, I couldn't help a small giggle that escaped my lips. Gale was going to _hate_ the prep teams.

In the meantime though, Peeta, Haymitch, and I took the opportunity to discuss strategy, and the like. Or rather, they did, and I sat next to Peeta and tried to look involved in the discussion.

"But what are the odds of that?" Peeta was saying.

"The odds of what?" I asked tactfully.

"Keep up sweetheart." Haymitch said at the same time that Peeta said, "the odds that they're going to keep the two victors rule. I don't think it's at all likely."

"Well they haven't formally revoked it. All I'm saying is, maybe we should let 'em get to know each other!"

"And if they do? It will be so much harder for them going into the arena as friends."

"At least they'll have an ally!"

"Why don't we let them decide?" I interjected quietly. I agreed with both of them, to an extent. They needed allies, but I didn't want to pit them against each other after making them become friends.

"She's got a point. But what would you do, sweetheart?" Haymitch said.

"I don't know, honestly. Which is why I'm saying, ask them."

"Alright, fine."

The time passed in silence for a few minutes. Then Haymitch stood up, muttering something about finding a drink, leaving us alone.

"I still have no idea who she is," I said, almost to myself.

Of course Peeta understood what I was talking about immediately. "I know. I wish we could talk to her, right now. We have to do it soon."

"Definitely." It was quiet for a moment, until I whispered, "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so against them being friends? You were in love with me last year; I thought you would be on the same side as Haymitch for this..."

"I've thought about that a lot myself, and that is exactly why I disagree with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, because I was so focused on keeping you safe, I had little regard for my own safety. And it was so much more unbearable, watching the skies every night, to see if you had made it. I don't want them to have to go through that, especially if they know they can't both win. I never planned on winning; I was going to make sure you did; but they both have a chance. I don't want to take that away from them."

I was quiet for a long time. When he explained it like that, it made sense that he wouldn't want to put them through such agony.

"It makes sense now, why you were so adamant about this," I said finally. "I agree with what you're saying, but having a friend in the arena can be the difference... you know? When I had... Rue... with me, I felt as though I actually had a chance. And it gave me purpose. When I promised her I would try, I knew I would, even more than when I'd told Prim the same thing. But you're right; it's incredibly painful when you lose that person."

"Well, I guess it's up to them, then."

"Yes, it is..."

We were quiet for the remainder of the time, enjoying the companionable silence between us. I was so happy that we could be friends; real friends, not like the fabricated—on my part—romance that we put on for the Capitol. I'd come to realize in the past year that Peeta had become my friend during the Games; I had missed him terribly while he had ignored me, though I would never admit it. I'd only admitted it to myself a few months ago.

I thought about how serious Peeta had been when he'd argued with Haymitch, how adamant in his point. It was so unlike him; he was usually placating and calm. There must have been more of a reason for his conviction, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

These were the thoughts that roamed in my head until Mira and Gale emerged, ready for the parade. I had thought our costumes last year were breathtaking, but Cinna and Portia had outdone themselves _again_.

They weren't matching this year. Mira looked absolutely amazing in a floor-length, close fitting blood red dress and head-piece. I gasped when, as she turned, flames licked up and down the dress, making her look like a tongue of fire.

Gale was in a black unitard, not unlike ours had been last year, but with one major difference: flames soared up from the bottom of his feet, not just his cape and headpiece. The effect was terrifying, as if he controlled the fire to do his every whim. It was beyond words.

We didn't have time to tell them how they looked though, because the parade was starting immediately. They barely mounted the carriage before it pulled out. I hardly had time to register that Mira grabbed Gale's hand before they had left the building, taking our fire with them.

**Peeta**

I watched Katniss as she watched Gale and Mira leaving. I saw her stare as the grasped hands, but tried not to think about it.

Instead, I offered her my hand. "Let's go watch the parade," I said.

We walked out together, silently. It must have been amazing, because everyone all around us was screaming and throwing flowers and calling out the names of the tributes. But I wasn't paying attention; I was lost in thought. Thoughts of what the arena would be, how our tributes would fair, what it would be like to mentor them... and mostly, if I was right about keeping them apart.

It had been torture for me last year, never knowing if Katniss would make it through the next day, wanting to protect her, but not wanting to endanger myself in the process. I couldn't justify putting someone else through anything like that. When someone you love is in danger or pain, you feel compelled to help them, almost like you have no choice. My priority had to be keeping Gale and/or Mira alive. How could I do that when they were putting themselves in danger to help each other? I had almost died that way... so had Katniss. It was too much to risk.

I was pulled out of my morbidity when Katniss pulled on my arm, leading me to a quieter, more secluded part of the street we were on.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You've been so quiet lately."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about the Games. I don't know how I'll live with myself if..." If we failed. She understood my silence.

"I know. No one expects us to succeed, but I feel that I have to."

"I just don't want to end up like Haymitch, a drunk nuisance. Or those morphlings we met on the tour from the other districts." Some of the victors had turned to the Capitol's extremely strong pain-killing drug, instead of drink. Only a handful were still in good shape.

"We won't. We have something none of them have," she said quietly. "Each other."

Warmth flooded me as I looked down into her grey eyes. I knew she wasn't lying.

I took her hand, and together we returned to the center of the street. Together we would face what ever came at us. Together, at least, as friends.

**A/N: This ones seems a little shorter than the others, but apparently it has more words so idk :-P It was hard for me to get inspired this time around, so it took longer and its prolly not as good as past uploads :P let me know what you think of Mira's character, if she's too over the top or w/e :) its not my best, but i don't think its horrible haha. the next one will - hopefully - be better :D Read&Review! :D  
**

**--mockingjay  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so big news happens in this one XD next chapter for sure they'll start training, and will possibly move through a few days cause its kinda going slow. i'm trying a new format type thing; ****i'm doing third person onmiscient, ****aka i'm doing third person, and focusing on everyones thoughts. not all at once, but like one at a time. it switches focus more often than straight up POV's. anywayz i'm just trying it out. it's actually not too different.  
**

As she stared down at her breakfast—a warm, thick soup with beef and greens, and chicken in an orange sauce—Mira thought about how she had never been hungry, but never fully satisfied either. Back home, all the Seam kids thought the merchant kids were snobs. It was true, the merchant kids had a lot more than the others; they never died of starvation, and always had clothes on their backs. But they didn't live a life of luxury. She had secretly envied the kids who were brave enough to cross the fence. Their food would taste delicious, and would always be fresh; they could make whatever they wanted with what they had. Even as an "upper-class" merchant kid, she had never, never in her life eaten food that was actually fresh.

But, she figured, this food was fresh, so she would enjoy it. Who knew if she would ever have food like this again. The odds, she knew, were against it.

Her heart skipped a beat as Peeta entered, and beat at double time when he smiled at her. So when he asked her, "How did you sleep last night?" it was all she could do to remember how to talk.

"Oh, alright. I was still on a bit of an adrenaline high after the parade," she answered truthfully. The parade had been amazing. The Capitol people had loved them, screaming their names, throwing them flowers...

"Yeah, you guys were great last night," Peeta was saying. Mira blushed as he smiled again, but then Katniss walked in, so she turned back to her meal. But she didn't miss the way his eyes lit up when he saw her, and her appetite suddenly dwindled.

Katniss was whispering something to Peeta, and his eyes turned serious. He nodded and said something back. Mira couldn't pretend to understand what went on between those two.

Gale came in then, and he seemed to be in a better mood, but who knew. He served himself breakfast and sat down across from her. They nodded hello, then continued to eat in silence.

Gale was agitated. He wanted to get to the training week. He was tired of sitting around on the Capitol's plush couches and doing nothing. Excessive energy caused his fingers tapped endlessly against the hardwood table, creating a rhythm for his thoughts.

He ate his food quickly, as if his speed could determine the speed of the upcoming events. He finished just as Haymitch was coming in. He stood and blocked his path on the way to the buffet. "When do we start training?" Gale demanded.

Haymitch glared at him. "Soon enough; hold your horses boy," he said, and pushed past him.

Angered, Gale walked calmly up to Haymitch as he loaded his plate. "I asked you a question."

"And I gave you an answer. Now if you want a real one, you'll back up and let me eat in peace," Haymitch growled. "Katniss, Peeta, come here!" he barked. Gale started stalking off to his room, but Katniss caught his arm. "Can we talk?" she whispered? He sighed. "Alright."

"I need a few minutes, Haymitch! I'll be there soon!" Katniss called over her shoulder as she lead Gale through a maze of narrow halls to an elevator. She didn't say anything until they were on the roof, where the wind would drown out their conversation.

"Well Catnip? What do you want to say?" Gale asked, a smile playing around the edges of his lips. Katniss looked into his dark grey eyes, softer now than they had been, but didn't smile.

"What's the matter with you Gale? You've been so hostile this whole time. Mira probably thinks you're some kind of ax murderer." Speaking of Mira, that conversation had to happen today. They had waited too long already.

"Why should I care what she thinks? She's my enemy, isn't she?"

"Don't think like that. That's how they want you to think. Don't let them own you, Gale." Katniss said quietly. She remembered having a conversation a lot like this with Peeta, a year ago on this very roof.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm going to live anyways."

"You are such a pessimist!" she finally exclaimed, exasperated, because Gale was, frankly, being a drama queen. King. Whatever.

"Whoa Catnip, I'm joking," he laughed. She glared at him, and started to walk away, frustrated and unaccomplished.

As Katniss walked toward the exit, Gale stared confusedly after her for a moment, before running after her. He caught her arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. I can't be serious right now; I'll go crazy. If I'm not there already." He waited, but she still didn't smile. He looked at her more closely. She looked as though she hadn't slept through the night in weeks. "Are you okay, Katniss?"

"I'm fine. I came up here to tell you that, they might be keeping the rule they instated last year, for Peeta and me. But obviously, you've already taken the opposite mentality," she said bitterly.

He stared at her uncomprehendingly. "And that means..?"

"It means that, if you weren't so intent on killing her first chance you got, you and Mira might both be able to win. We don't know if the rule is being kept or not."

"We could both win?" he demanded. Both of them could win? That changed everything...

"Yes! Well, maybe. I'm not sure yet. Haymitch thinks they might, but Peeta doesn't think it's likely. I wasn't actually supposed to tell you..." she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me Catnip," he said impishly. His mood was much brighter with this news. The darker part of his mind was focused on the "maybe", keeping him from being fully happy, because if this suddenly proved untrue it would turn everything upside down again if he and Mira were friends.

"Thanks. Let's go back down; we've been gone long enough," she said as she walked toward exit. This time, he followed her.

They found stairs this time, and walked back down to floor twelve. He followed her through the maze of hallways, thinking about how she had always known how to get home back in District 12, too, when they had wandered farther into the woods than usual.

When they got back to the dining room, Haymitch glared coldly at both of them. Gale took the opportunity to brush by him and Peeta, and escape to his room. "Later Catnip," he muttered as he left.

Peeta stared after Gale. He wondered what happened when they were alone like that. His gaze flew to Katniss, and he smiled at her. She returned his with a quick grin, as she took her place at his side. Mira had long since gone back to her room; it was time for their Mentor Meeting. In other words, it was time for Haymitch to tell them they were terrible actors and had be be more in love, etc.

"Nice of you to join us, sweetheart." Haymitch glared at her.

"So what did I miss?" Katniss asked him.

"Nothing important. Peeta can get you up to date as you work on your act. You have one hour, do what you want. After that you two and those other two need to be here, ready for training."

"Why do we need to be here for training?" Peeta asked him.

"Because you need to present yourselves to the other mentors. Someone might want your tributes for allies, so they'll send their mentors after you two."

"But what about you?" Katniss demanded.

"I'm not officially signed up as a mentor this year. The major dealings will be your jobs." Peeta and Katniss exchanged a panicky look at this news. To have the fates of two people entirely in their hands... it was a lot to put on a person.

Seeing their look, Haymitch added, "Don't worry; I'll still help you. Normally you wouldn't be mentoring at such a young age, but I needed a break this year."

"Alright, fine. Can we go now?" Katniss asked.

"Course, sweetheart. Go work on your love life."

Katniss shot him a look, but deliberately grabbed Peeta's hand as she stalked off to the hall way.

Hiding a smirk, he stopped her at his room. They didn't go in, but he said, "So what are we doing for an hour?"

Without hesitation, she said, "We're going to see Mira."

"You sound soo happy about that..?"

"Yeah, can we go?" she said, brushing off his implied question.

"Lead the way."

Mira was lying on her bed, staring morosely at the ceiling when they knocked. "Leave me alone," she called. The door opened anyway, and she was about to repeat herself when she saw her visitors. "Oh, Katniss, Peeta, I'm sorry. I thought you were an attendant or someone..."

"Nope, just us," Peeta said.

"Okay... what's up?" Mira asked curiously. Why would Peeta and Katniss want to talk to her?

"Oh, nothing important. We'd just like to get to know you more," Katniss said.

"Oh...kay? What do you want to know?"

"Well, anything really. What's your life like back home?" Peeta said.

Mira hesitated. This was definitely not something she usually discussed. "Nothing special really..." she said, wishing they would change the subject. No one knew her secret, and she had no immediate plans to change that. It wasn't something for the world to know, not at all.

"Okay, so what's your average day like?" Katniss asked.

Another taboo question. She decided to keep it simple. "Well, I wake up, go to school, and help my parents in the shop," she said, hoping her voice was steady.

"Oh, yeah, which shop do they own?'

"Oh, you know, the... um... general store." Honest enough.

"The... general store? I don't think I've heard of that one..." Katniss asked, her eyes growing suspicious. Oh great.

"I think you mean the produce shop, right Mira? There are a lot of general items there..." Peeta offered.

"Yeah, that one."

"So what do you do after that? Does your mother work in the shop too?" Katniss asked.

"No. No, she doesn't work in the shop." At this point, Mira was fighting to keep her voice steady, and she pulled her sleeves down past her fingers.

"Oh that's interesting. What does she do then?" Peeta asked.

Mira didn't answer for a long time. This was the question she hated. The dangerous one. The one that could send her to the Community Home, if she wasn't careful. She took a deep, shaky breath before she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No one knows this about me. Please, please don't say anything. I know I probably won't make it back home again, but my family's reputation would never recover if anyone found out."

"Of course," Peeta answered at the same time as Katniss said, "Never." They exchanged a ghost of a smile before she continued. "Everyone has secrets Mira. Me more than most. Yours will be safe with us."

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me." She took another deep breath before she told her story. "My father and my mother never married. My mother was a direct descendant of one of the District 13 survivors who came here. That's why my eyes are green. That has always set me apart.

"My mother was a maid to one of the Peacekeepers, so she was technically merchant class. She did the shopping for the Official, which is how she met my father." She paused. The difficult part was coming up. "My father fell in love with her, or that's what she told me. She said they loved each other, but because of her status, he didn't want to marry her. I try to remember that he really did love her." A bitter edge had crept into her voice. The same edge that always tinted her thoughts about the man she called Father.

"My mother was only sixteen when she had me. She knew that what she had done was completely against the law, but she was blinded by love. She managed to keep me from her Peacekeeper boss by claiming she'd had a stroke of paralysis. Her boss didn't care to send for a physician, so she was able to stay in bed for the months that she was pregnant. She didn't keep it a secret from _him_ though. When he found out, he was furious. He called her a harlot, and refused to have anything to do with her or me.

"She kept me hidden while I grew up, too. I only lived with her for two years though, because when she was eighteen years old, her name was drawn to be a tribute for the Hunger Games. She died within a week, but before she left, she took me to my father, and plead with him to take care of me. I guess he still loved her, because he agreed. When she died, I think it killed part of him, too." She took a breath.

"That would be a big enough secret, but it comes with another. My father, he isn't quite right. Or, that's what I tell myself. Since I was five years old, he's... hit me." To illustrate, she pulled up her sleeve, which she had always fought to keep down to her fingers, ever since she was five years old. As she pushed it higher and higher on her arm, a grotesquely colorful array of bruises and scars were revealed, and with them, her carefully concealed past.

Katniss stared at the colors blooming on the poor girl's arm, barely aware of Peeta's sharp intake of breath, or even of her own "Oh, no..." She had no idea how to do this, there was no precedent for it. She had heard of abusive parents; sometimes in school, when they taught the history of Panem, they included it as one of the things the Capitol put an end to. It was one thing she had actually believed.

She came to her senses, and whispered, "Mira, are there more?" She nodded, and pulled off her loose shirt. When only her undershirt covered her, the full extent of the damage was revealed, or so they thought. They didn't realize that her stomach was just as garishly colored as the rest of her body, until she lifted the hem of her shirt. Every inch of her body was covered with ugly purple, blue, and yellowing marks, along with bright red gashes and pink-white scars. Katniss's heart broke, because even though her mother was far from perfect, she would never have dreamed of hurting her or Prim. She couldn't imagine a parent who would do something like this to his own child. Even if he wasn't quite right, like Mira had claimed.

She noticed Mira was crying softly, and without thinking, wrapped her arms around the girl, being exceptionally careful not to press anything, lest she hurt her. Mira looked so small now, as if speaking the news had taken a physical weight from her. Katniss rubbed her back gently, as Mira cried into her hair. Peeta wrapped his arms around them, too. The three of them stood like that for a few moments, until Mira broke free of them.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have put all of this on you, I had no right..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry about that at all. We're here to help you, Mira. Feel free to talk to either of us, anytime. You can even tell Haymitch, if you want. He acts like a heartless drunk, but he does care about us. There's a heart somewhere, drowning in the alcohol maybe, but it's there." Peeta was successful in bringing a small smile out of her.

"Exactly. You can tell us. But, now I think it's almost time for training... So we'll give you a few minutes to get ready while we go get Gale and Haymitch, alright?" Katniss said.

"Training? Oh, right. I'll cover everything up again."

"We'll see you in a few," Peeta said, and he and Katniss walked slowly out of the room. Only when they were in the hall did Katniss notice how troubled Peeta seemed, beyond what she felt herself.

"Are you alright, Peeta?"

"I've known her for so many years, and I never even suspected..."

"This is NOT your fault, do you understand me? Nothing you could have done would have prevented this."

"I know, you're right. I just feel awful. What a life to live, always covering up yourself, your secrets. No wonder she didn't talk much."

"Well, we know now, and maybe we can help her," Katniss said, ending the conversation as they went to fetch Gale for training.

**P.S. - Let me know if you think Mira's news was too extreme, or if Katniss and Peeta's reaction to it wasn't good. Also if the new format works or not :) just generally what you thought too would be nice. I am definitely open to suggestions :D and praise, of course ;D **

**--mymockingjay**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: gosh darn it i feel so bad. the chapters haven't been as good as i wanted lately :( thanks to all those who have stuck with me threw this slump :D i promise as sooooon as the interviews come, it will get much better, probably in next ch. or the one after that :) i'm not sure if i should continue this story a little, like add a couple more paragraphs or whatever. it seemed alright as an ending, but by all means, let me know if you have ANY suggestions! or praise, comments, constructive criticism, all that jazz! ;D anyways, on with chapter 6!  
**

**-mockingjay :)  
**

Gale stared at the training gym, eager to get his blood flowing. After days of sitting in the train, and then at their floor in the giant tribute building, it was a relief to be doing something. He didn't think about why he was here, though. To do that would be equivalent to surrendering his hold on sanity. No, he just focused on the equipment, the challenges ahead of him.

He reviewed their strategy of sorts. Intimidate the field a little bit, excelling at what he could without revealing his full talent. He was to learn new skills as much as possible, such as spear and knife throwing and fire starting. He was to stay clear of knot tying, since that was his biggest advantage; his trap setting skills. He could go to archery if he wished, but shouldn't let everyone know the extent of his skill. It was up to Mira and him whether they spent any time together during training, but Gale didn't care either way.

After Atala, the tall, lean woman who ran the training gym, told them the rules, he went straight to the spear throwing. There were nearly always spears in the Cornucopia, while there weren't always bows. He had decided early on that he would have to learn spear throwing; it may very well be his life and death in the weeks to come.

He picked up a long, hard shaft and examined the head. He felt the sharp tip, and imagined ramming it through flesh. The instructor asked him if he'd ever used a spear before, and he answered with a curt no.

Instead of focusing on chit chat, he turned his attention to the practice dummy ten yards ahead of him. He gripped the shaft of the spear tightly, feeling the fine craftsmanship against his rough hands. He pulled it up above his shoulder, and drowned out the world around him. It was just him and his spear and the dummy in front of him. He counted in his head, one, two, three, and threw it with all his might.

The spear flew straight through the dummy's heart, lodging it and itself in the wall behind it. The room fell silent as everyone stared at his accomplishment, but rather than accept their praise and glances of jealousy, he proceeded to throw from a farther distance. Soon he had thrown successfully from twelve, fifteen, even twenty yards away. He didn't stay at the station though. There were other things to excel at.

Mira's eyes followed him as he walked briskly to the edible plants station. She wished she could be half as confidant as he seemed to be. She was having a very difficult time starting a fire, even with matches. She knew she wouldn't last long in the Games, but this minor defeat seemed to make it more final. She was about to cast down her matches for good when the expert at that station finally seemed to notice her. He stopped her hands with his own, and said, "Do it like this; you look like you're trying to saw through a tree," with a laugh. Then he slowly demonstrated the movement. When she tried again, almost as if by a miracle, a small spark appeared. She let a small laugh escape her. She did it again and again, managing her fire. When she was sure she could do it consistently, she went to another station.

Seeing Gale was still at the edible plants station, she headed that way. She wasn't sure why, exactly. She just wanted to be near someone she knew. When she sat down though, he refused to meet her gaze. She didn't mind much; she wanted to learn what plants were edible. She knew this had saved Katniss in the previous Games, and Katniss had told her that sometimes this station could give a hint on what the arena would be like.

After a lifetime of forced labor at her father's grocery shop, she found with incredible joy that picking the edible choices out of the cluster of herbs and berries was second nature. She stayed at that station for a while, and then had lunch. She and Gale ended up sitting together, but didn't speak at all. The rest of the training flew by in such a matter. When they were finally allowed to go back to their quarters, Mira was exhausted.

She went straight to her room and flopped down onto her bed. The soft sheets felt nothing like home, but they brought comfort nonetheless. Seeing all the tributes together had jarred her, though she had been careful not to show her anxiety. They were all much bigger than she, save for the young ones.

Those poor ten and twelve-year-olds had seemed terrified, and barely able to manage any weapons. Her heart had swelled in pity for them as they tried to manage spears and bows and arrows and swords, most of which were larger than they were. A growing sense of injustice blossomed inside of her as she thought of the kinds of people who would subject children to this torture. They had hardly seen a decade of life, and it was about to be torn away from them.

So was her own life though, more like than not. Too soon, Effie was calling her to dinner, and she was forced up out of the soft bed. She walked slowly to the dining room. When she got there, Katniss and Peeta were eating side by side, and Gale was serving himself at the buffet table. She followed his lead, unaware of Katniss's eyes as they followed her movements.

Letting her mind race back through her extremely troubling and revealing conversation with Mira, Katniss ate her food silently; Peeta had long since given up his halfhearted attempts at small talk, seeing her mind was elsewhere. She didn't know what to make of the new development in their story. She wondered idly if it could give Mira any sort of angle to play off of. Maybe she could give voice to her troublesome past in the interview with Cesar Flickerman. Katniss doubted Mira would though. She had seen how hard it was for her to tell Peeta and herself.

Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted the girl's story to go public. It wouldn't help District 12's reputation any.

But if she was honest with herself, the real reason Katniss didn't want Mira's story told was that it might give her an advantage. An advantage over Gale. She wanted him to survive so badly, it was a physical ache.

Thinking of that also brought up other unpleasant feelings. How she felt about Peeta, for example. She didn't know if she felt the way he did. She wanted to, to some extent. Or, she wanted him to find love elsewhere. Because even if she did someday return his affection, she couldn't give him the type of love he deserved. She didn't want children, after all. But somehow she knew that Peeta did. He should, after all. He would make a wonderful father someday.

She looked over at the boy who, lately, had been figuring prominently in her thoughts. He was so kind, and good. Two things she couldn't be. She wondered idly what he saw in her, anyway. She would have thought he would lean more towards a girl like Mira...

The angry pit of jealousy that speared her stomach stopped her thought short. Troubled, she pushed the emotion down. Why should she be jealous if Peeta fell in love with Mira? Isn't that what she wanted? For him to find love elsewhere? Why, then, should her heart object to the mere thought of it?

_It's because you love him, too,_ a small voice inside her suggested. The thought wasn't absurd, as she might have dismissed it in an earlier time. But how else could she explain her unruly gut feelings?

Frustrated with the tumult inside her, she angrily ate her food, hardly even tasting the succulent aromas before her. It wasn't until Gale sat down in front of her with an unmistakable air of smugness that she found her voice.

Haymitch found his before her though, as he said, "Well, I suppose it's safe to assume _you _weren't horrible. How about you sweetheart? Uncover any hidden talents?" Katniss ignored the annoyance that sprung up inside her at Haymitch's use of his term of endearment for her for someone else. It was pointless, shallow...

"I was awful. At first, at least. It took me about an hour to start a fire," Mira was saying unhappily.

"Well the whole training session didn't last an hour. What else did you do?" Peeta interjected.

"Well, I went to the edible plant station, and I wasn't bad at it. I guess that's the one good thing that came from growing up in my father's grocery." Everyone chuckled a little bit, although only Peeta and Katniss knew the extent to which that was true. "Oh, Katniss, I remember some of the plants there, and you said that maybe it could help figure out where the arena might be..." she trailed.

"Oh, yeah." She waited..."Well, what are they?" she said a little impatiently.

Mira proceeded to describe the plants in detail. Katniss recognized almost every one of them, either from home or from her time in the Games. She realized with a fierce joy that there would be woods in the arena. Woods were both her and Gale's salvation back home, and she knew they would be his in the coming weeks. For the first time, she felt hope.

Gale didn't miss the elated smile that flickered across Katniss's face as Mira told her the various plants. No one else said anything, so he inquired, "Well what does it mean?"

The smile came again, staying this time. "It means that there will be woods in the arena," she said. "Woods like the ones back home."

At first, there was nothing but silence around the table as everyone digested the news.

"You're sure?" Haymitch asked, always the skeptic.

"Almost positive. The plants Mira described to me rarely live elsewhere."

"Is this a really big deal?" Mira asked. Gale felt a slight prick of annoyance at her obvious ignorance, but he kept it to himself.

The table had fallen silent again, this time uncomfortably, because woods wouldn't help Mira much more than another landscape. She had no experience with them anyway.

"Well, um, it means that there will be a lot of familiar territory for Gale, at least, since he hunts in the woods back home. It will also make it easier for Katniss to make good decisions as a mentor, because she will be familiar with the terrain in a way the other mentors might not be," Peeta said carefully.

"So, it has nothing to do with me?" Mira asked.

"Not really, no. I mean, it will probably be easier to maneuver, and there will be plenty of food sources. But no, it doesn't give you any specific advantage." Katniss said.

"Well, alright then." Mira said. "I'm going back to my room for a while." As she walked past him, Gale noticed how much heavier her footsteps were in comparison to Katniss's. He could easily hear every tread as she walked away, while he had to strain to hear any sound Katniss might make at all.

The energy around the table relaxed after Mira had left. Effie wasn't there either, so the four of them were able to speak freely. Gale didn't pay much attention to the conversation, though. He stared surreptitiously at Katniss for the most part. He wanted to memorize her for the coming weeks, so that her image wouldn't fade from his mind in his last moments. Katniss believed that he would win, but he wasn't so optimistic.

No one ever mentioned it, but without Peeta's love for her being declared, neither of them would have survived, though Katniss probably would have gotten closer. Gale remembered how he had felt watching them. The black anger and jealousy he had felt as she kissed him over and over again. He had tried to convince himself that it wasn't true, but it was difficult, made even more so when he was around the "lovebirds" twenty-four/seven. It had been better when Katniss had come home. Their friendship had been estranged, but at least he hadn't had to deal with watching her love another, false as it may be.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, but she probably knew anyway. He wanted her to feel the same way, but the odds of that were slim at best. So he had made himself content with being one of the irreplaceable people in her life, just as she was in his.

He excused himself at some point during the night. When he looked at the clock in the hall, he was astonished to find that it was about eleven o'clock at night. He needed to get to bed.

As he walked by Mira's room, he thought he heard sobbing, but when he looked in, she was fast asleep, so he continued to his bed, oblivious of the overwhelming sadness in the next room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I left the actual A/N at the bottom haha. Soo read the chapter, then read it! :D**

When she woke up on the third day of training, Mira thought over the week. Being chosen for the Hunger Games, and only her neighbor saying goodbye to her, not even her father. She hadn't been too disappointed, though. She'd almost expected it. Then, arriving in the Capitol and telling Katniss and Peeta her secret. Unease rose in her stomach as she wondered again if she had made a mistake in telling them. She couldn't see how they would ever use the information against her, but she wouldn't put it past them. Training had been mediocre at best. She still didn't know what she could possibly show the Gamemakers in her private session, which happened to be today. She had acquired a few survival skills, but none she especially excelled at.

She was pulled out of her mind's world as Effie called her to breakfast, saying again what a "big big big day" it was going to be. She sullenly dressed and walked down the narrow halls to the spacious dining room. She was pleased that she had gained some weight in the time she had gorged herself on the rich food. It couldn't possibly hurt to gain some more though, so she loaded her plate high with beef stew and leafy greens.

She took her accustomed place across from Peeta. They had fallen into a pattern of where they sat. Peeta and Katniss sat side by side, as did she and Gale, though there was no affection in their proximity. Gale always sat across from Katniss, leaving Mira across from Peeta, something she did not object to. Haymitch and Effie, when present, would sit at opposite heads of the table.

She stared absently into space as she slowly ate the delectable food.. Katniss had not spoken to her since she had revealed her secret, though Peeta had a few times. Just in passing though, as if to be polite. She didn't think much of it, though she wanted to. Peeta was in love, she had to remind herself continuously. She had managed to numb her heart somewhat, so that every affectionate glance or gesture from him to Katniss didn't rip her heart as badly as it would have.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Haymitch was talking to her until he repeated himself for a third time. "Sweetheart! Wake up! What are you showing the Gamemakers?!" he was shouting.

"Oh! Sorry, what?" She hadn't paid attention to his words after "sweetheart", because her eyes had drifted to Katniss and seen extreme annoyance flash across her face for a split second as Haymitch used the term. When she glanced back though, Katniss's face was impassive, almost bored.

"Gamemakers. Today. What are you showing them?" Haymitch said slowly, anger barely suppressed under the stringent calm of his voice.

"Um, actually, I don't really know yet," she said quietly, and busied herself with her food.

"Great. Wonderful. And you? You have any idea?" Haymitch grunted in the general direction of Gale.

"Yeah, I knew what I'm doing." he said.

"Well what is it?!" Haymitch thundered, obviously out of patience for the day.

"Archery, and I'm setting a trap."

"A trap for what? There's not live animals in the training center."

"Just a trap."

Annoyed beyond reason at Gale's lack of cooperation, Haymitch abruptly stood up, muttering about drinks. The atmosphere around the table relaxed slightly, until he bellowed back, "Katniss! Peeta! With me!"

Starting slightly, Peeta looked at Katniss, and when their eyes met the both started laughing. Haymitch's behavior when not drunk was something that needed work. Peeta listened carefully to Katniss's silver-bell laugh, memorizing the music it created. To him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

But then Haymitch hollered, "NOW!" interrupting Peeta's moment.

"Shall we?" Peeta laughed, offering his hand. "We shall," Katniss laughed as well as she took it. They walked briskly down the halls, leaving the wretched hearts of those lost in unrequited love behind them.

Peeta towed Katniss along the maze of halls, feeling her warm hand in his own. He wished all time was like this, just he, just her. But of course, that was too much to ask for, because at that moment they found Haymitch and Katniss started loosening her grip, the moment long enough.

Haymitch ignored them as they walked into his quarters. Unsure of what to do, Katniss sat down on the edge of the bed and Peeta stood next to her until Haymitch turned from the wall he was standing against.

"That boy is going to be the death of me," was all he said. Peeta thought he was serious, and so was amazed when Katniss laughed once beside him.

Katniss knew by the exasperated gleam in Haymitch's grey eyes that he was serious, but not entirely. She knew how he felt, mostly from experience. Gale was... endearing. And frustrating. And dangerous. All at the same time.

"That's just Gale, Haymitch," she sighed.

"I know sweetheart. Which is why you love him!" Haymitch bellowed. Seeing Katniss's shocked expression he quickly barked his loud laugh and said he was only joking, didn't they have a sense of humor? Katniss and Peeta laughed unconvincingly with him, unsure of their assumption that he was sober.

Eventually the forced hysterics were too much for Peeta, and he demanded, "what do you want Haymitch?"

"It's a little early for this, but I'm assigning your roles for training those two in presentation."

"The interviews, then?" Katniss inquired.

"Yes. Instead of the way Effie and I split it last year, I'm not taking part in it. Instead, they will each have three hours with Effie for presentation, and then five hours with you two."

"Wait, they're going to be coached together?"

"No no no of course not. What I meant was each of you will take one of them for your one on one coaching sessions."

"So, who's coaching whom?" Peeta asked reluctantly.

Haymitch smiled and took a bottle of clear liquid out from under his pillow. "That's up to you kiddos," he said, and laughed again.

* * *

Peeta tried to shake off the unnecessary nerves their conversation had created in him. Why should he be worried about training Mira?

_Not Mira..._ said a little voice. True, if he was honest with himself, he was much more nervous that he would have to train Gale. He knew that Gale loved Katniss also, everyone did. And he knew that Katniss preferred Gale in many ways.

But, as apprehensive as he was toward training Gale, it was nothing compared to how he would feel if Katniss had to. The thought of Katniss spending five hours alone with Gale was worrisome, at best. Depressing as well. Peeta felt he could never measure up to Gale, and was afraid to try, lest he appear desperate.

So instead joining the others for dinner after the tribute's private session, he lay on his bed, trying to decide whether he would rather face extreme intimidation and self confidence deprivation or jealousy and depression. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted nothing to do with it.

He abruptly thought how selfish he was being. What did it matter what he felt, when there were people's lives on the line. He knew instinctively that Katniss would be a bigger help to Gale than he would. Still, he had to tell himself that his feelings weren't important a hundred times before he could make up his mind.

Unhappily, he sank into oblivion, haunted by dreams of Katniss in the arena, Katniss with Gale, and himself unable to reach her.

Gale drummed his fingers again and again on the hard table, feeling the silky table cloth under his fingers, the vibration they created each time they cuffed the wood. His whole body was thrumming with left over adrenaline from his private session. He was fairly pleased with himself, thinking maybe he would get an eight or nine at best. The little group around the table was excited. Haymitch was drunk, but still coherent. Peeta had remained in his room, claiming he felt unwell, which had improved Gale's mood even more.

But now, as everyone sat laughing lightly around the table, Gale couldn't bring himself to join in the festive atmosphere. His mind had, of its own accord, begun to mull over his private session, picking out mistakes and details that could have been deducted from his score, depressing him and reminding him why they were here.

He had also noticed that Katniss was unusually quiet, and he could tell her mind was else where. He didn't think too much of it, though, because to do that would be to open up another route for pain and insanity in his already crowded mind.

Instead, he excused himself and went to his room to contemplate in private.

By the time he and Mira had been the only ones left in the lunch room, he had grown unreasonably anxious. He could tell Mira felt the same, but offered no consolation. When his name was called, he almost ran through the doors. He tried to call his plan to mind, but couldn't.

Rather than allowing himself to panic, though, he strode to the archery station. He carefully picked his weapon, remembering that the bows and arrows were more rigid than the ones he used back home.

In lieu of shooting it right away though, he strung the bow and then walked to the spear throwing station. He could tell the Gamemakers were eying him, wary of what he was doing. Ignoring them, he picked his two targets carefully. He threw the spear with all his might and without looking to see if it hit its mark launched the arrow at the next target.

There was a collective gasp as the Gamemakers looked at his targets. Both had flown backward with the force of the hit, and had been skewered directly through the heart.

He had laid a few other traps, and demonstrated how they could be set off with training dummies, but he knew his score would really be based off the archery demonstration.

Unaware of how exhausted he was, he was almost surprised as he realized their floor had become quiet as everyone went to bed. He was about to fall asleep when there was a light knock on his door, and he groaned.

Katniss let herself into Gale's room quietly. She half-hoped he was asleep, because she didn't know why she had come. She should have gone to Peeta instead, but her feet had lead her here.

She almost turned around when she saw the lump under the covers, sure that Gale was asleep. But something kept her rooted in her spot, and a small smile played on her lips as cold nostalgia washed through her. She longed for their easy friendship now more than ever, and felt bitterly selfish for it. Gale needed a friend more than she did, so why couldn't she be that for him?

Gale looked so much younger in his sleep, all the hardness and anger wiped off his face. Katniss thought that maybe this was how he had looked before his father had died.

She let herself look at him for a few more moments, and just as she was about to leave Gale's voice drifted from the bed. "Are you just going to stare at me all night, or did you have something to say?"

She stopped with her hand on the door knob, and without turning around said, "I didn't want to wake you,"

"Well you didn't. What's up Catnip?"

She turned and found him sitting up on the bed. He patted the space beside him, and she reluctantly sat down. "You tell me."

"Nah. I'd rather just sleep," he said.

"You will try, won't you?" Katniss asked, barely keeping her voice steady. As the time flashed closer and closer to when Gale would leave, the thought of losing him had become more real, and more unbearable than ever.

Gale looked at her for a long time. Katniss was afraid he wasn't going to answer, until he took her hand in both of his. "Of course, Katniss. Why wouldn't I? Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know," she sighed. She stood up suddenly, saying, "Get some sleep, Gale," and walked out of the door, leaving Gale staring confused and helpless to do anything but watch her swing it shut behind her. As he lay back in bed he wished he knew how to decode Katniss's actions, and fell to sleep, knowing his dreams would be troubled, and focused mainly on her.

_**A/N**_**: Okay, first of all, thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! You were all so nice! :) Apparently, I have set a pretty high standard for myself this time, so I hope this lives up to it! I realize it was a little slow, with nothing actually happening, and mostly just characters thoughts. Next chapter though, you'll hear Mira's training and all the training scores, since Gale left before they were shown. I'm also hoping to get to the interviews next time, so I can start the actual Games soon after haha, but no promises ;) Any way, please please review! I have to know if people like the story, or what I can do to make it any better! Thanks for reading!**

**-mockingjay (:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta was jarred awake in the middle of the night by a sound straight from his nightmares. A sound he hadn't heard since the Victory Tour nearly six months ago.

Katniss was screaming.

Desperately trying to calm his erratic heart beat as he yanked off his bed sheets, he told himself again and again that she was only having a nightmare, and that if he could just get to her, she would be fine. But rather than the lightning speed he wished to possess, Peeta's movements felt slow, like moving through water, or mud.

He raced down the hallway, and burst through Katniss's door. She was whimpering in her sleep, but he knew the nightmare was far from over. Closing the door softly behind him, he walked to her bedside and gently shook her awake. She jumped nearly off the bed when she woke, and Peeta knew by the petrified look in her eyes that she had truly been terrified. Tears and sweat had co-mingled on her skin and were streaming down her face.

"Katniss, it's alright, I'm here," Peeta said softly, hoping that was what she would want to hear. He rubbed her back gently. "I'm here,"

By this time Katniss had regained her composure. "I'm so sorry Peeta. Did I wake you?"

"Well, technically, yes. But I was having a nightmare too." The room was silent for a few moments, and when Katniss said nothing else, Peeta stated, "Well, if you don't need anything else, I guess I'll go back," and started to walk back to his room.

Katniss caught his hand, though, stopping him. The panic-stricken look had returned to her face, though she tried to keep it hidden. "Will you stay?" she whispered, barely audible.

Peeta's face softened, and his eyes glowed. "Of course," he replied, and climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. When they fell to sleep, neither one of them had even a fleeting sound or image cross their sleeping eyelids that was in the least disturbing.

Gale had heard Katniss's screaming as well, but he had arrived too late. He'd seen Peeta run down the hall, and against his better judgment had watched from Katniss's door as he comforted her. He'd believed that she would turn Peeta away, and that he would be able to give her the comfort she really needed—his. But when she had grabbed his hand and he had climbed in next to her, Gale's heart had twisted painfully, and he could feel the physical burn as they lay side by side.

Disgusted with them and himself, he returned to his room chagrined and depressed. Katniss's boy with the bread was becoming more and more obstinate in his strive for her love. Gale knew he would most likely not be around much longer, so he could care less if Peeta had her after the Games. But not now, in his final days with her. These would be the moments he would bring to mind in the arena, and he wanted none of Peeta's face or voice or presence in his memory then.

Trying to shake off his hateful and disturbing thoughts, he shut his eyes tightly, and tried to fall asleep. Sweet repose would not come though, and images of Peeta and Katniss together and in love flashed through his brain. He grew more and more agitated until he finally jumped out of his bed and stalked out of the hallway. Remembering what Katniss had told him once about the roof, he started in that direction. He looked into Katniss's open door once as he passed, and the last thing he saw was the way _his_ arms wrapped tenderly around her, where his own should be...

When Gale awoke a few hours later, none of his hostile thoughts toward the boy had left. Pushing them from his mind, he rose, showered, and dressed, all before he realized that Effie had not barged in on him this morning, and wondered why that may be.. He was hungry though, so decided to venture into the dining room, because he felt cooped up in his spacious quarters, and wanted to stretch his muscles.

He heard them before he saw them, Peeta and Katniss, talking in the dining room. Their conversation was obviously supposed to be private, given the early hour and their hushed voices. He paused in the hall, where he knew they wouldn't see him.

"—makes me crazy, Katniss. How can we take responsibility for this?" the boy was saying. Gale bristled at his intimate tone.

"I know Peeta! Do you have any idea how much worse it is for me? How much harder it will be if, if—" Katniss's sentence choked off, and a wandering part of Gale's mind was amused at her harsh tone towards the boy. Mostly though, he wondered at Katniss's fear. He had heard it in her voice, the choking terror...

"Katniss, Katniss calm down. Look at me. That won't happen. And even if it does, you know it won't be your fault," Peeta was saying. His voice, if possible, had become even more intimate and gentle and reassuring. Gale couldn't stand it.

He abruptly walked in, startling them. He nodded at Katniss, then continued to the food table. He loaded his plate, though he had no appetite. Silence filled the room as he devoured his food. Between bites he asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Katniss and Peeta glanced at each other. Gale just noticed the boy's uneasy, resigned gaze as it met Katniss's bright, apprehensive one. He wondered what they could have planned for the day. Interviews were tonight, so it must have something to do with that.

"Um, we're each going to help you and Mira with presentation for tomorrow tonight. You'll have three hours with Effie, and five with each of us," Peeta said, and for some reason, Gale sensed a reluctance in him. He enjoyed it.

"Mira and I both with the two of you? As a group?" he tried to clarify.

"No. You and I, and Peeta and Mira. Separately." Katniss looked him square in the eye, daring him to challenge their decision.

He simply smiled and said, "Whatever you say Catnip," and walked back to his room, pleased with the day before him.

Katniss stared at Gales back as he walked away, amused and apprehensive at the time they would spend together. She knew her feelings for Gale pained Peeta, whatever they were, but she could not worry about that right now. The interviews often secured both alliances and sponsors, and she had to focus on Gale now.

So why did it pain her also, to see Peeta looking at her so gently, so resignedly? Why did hot jealousy fill her whenever he spoke to Mira in the tone he usually reserved for her? Why did she have a nagging suspicion that the boy with the bread making his gentle way into her heart, and why did she not want to stop him? All questions she did not want to think about, let alone answer.

Instead, she decided to wake Mira, and warn her about the day's activities. She had been avoiding the girl, and felt guilty about it. She stood and, without warning, kissed Peeta's cheek on her way out. Her cheeks grew warm, but pleasantly so, and he held her hand for a moment while she was within reach. Unable to explain her action, she chalked it up to hormones and stress, because more complicated reasons were too painful and terrifying to think about.

She walked lightly down the hall, knocked on Mira's door once, and stepped inside. Mira was sitting on her bed, looking forlornly out the window, so she didn't notice as Katniss walked in.

"Hello, Mira," Katniss said, deliberately startling her.

"Oh, hi Katniss." She looked around the room, and seeing no one else, asked, "what's up?"

"I'm just here to give you the day's schedule, since Effie decided to sleep in." Not a lie, exactly. "To prepare for the interviews tonight, you'll have three hours with Effie for presentation, and five with Peeta for content." She stuttered over his name, for reasons unknown.

"Oh, alright. Should I get up now, then?" Mira matched Katniss's indifferent tone exactly. She hadn't been oblivious to the surreptitious looks laden with jealousy Katniss had sent her over the week, fleeting as they may have been. She couldn't understand what Katniss could possibly have against her. She had everything Mira wanted. A loving family, a steady life... Peeta...

"Yes, be ready for Effie in an hour," Katniss ordered, and started to leave.

"So I can assume you'll be spending the day with Gale, then?" Mira demanded. Katniss stopped just short of the door.

"Yes, that's right. Now I suggest you get your breakfast; Effie won't wait for you." She strode out the door.

Mira sat on her bed for a few more minutes before going to the dining room. Her heart smiled at the prospect of being with Peeta for a full day, even as her nerves grew raw at the prospect of being interviewed live in front of the whole of Panem in a scant twelve hours.

* * *

Mira sat in Peeta's room, nervously wringing the silky, downy bed cover, as she gazed at Peeta sitting across from her.

"So, do you have any idea of an angle you would like to play in the interview?" he began.

"Angle?" she said dumbly, preoccupied with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Witty, sweet, funny, aloof, humble..." he trailed, glancing at a paper in his hands.

"Oh, no not really. I hadn't thought about it." She looked around, nerves clenching in her stomach. She was making a fool of herself.

"Alright, well that can wait I suppose. Um, good job on your training score. A six, that's not bad at all," he said, looking at her kindly. Her heart sputtered joyously.

"Thanks for making me feel better, but I know I won't get any sponsors from it or anything. It's nothing compared with Gale's ten. That was definitely good, great actually. I'm actually amazed I even got above a three, to be honest," she replied, ducking her head and blushing slightly.

"No, you're doing great, really." He looked like he was gong to say more, but didn't. Mira thought she knew what he would have said though. 'You really have a shot,' or 'You might not lost right away,' or something like that. The fact that he didn't continue only emphasized her own knowledge: that she wasn't a contender in these Games, that the best she could do was go out as herself.

"Not good enough though," she said quietly. So quietly he probably didn't hear her. In any case, he didn't respond for a long time.

She began to fidget, uncomfortable in the silence.

"My mother used to hit me, too." The words slipped out of Peeta's mouth without permission, but he didn't regret them or try to take them back. They needed to be heard. "Not nearly as bad as your father, but she used to slap me when I did something wrong. My friends thought I was so clumsy, because I would come to school with a bruise here, a black eye there." He looked up at Mira, to see if she was following. "So, you're not alone Mira. I know how you feel, at least to some extent." He looked deep into her eyes, holding her gaze so she couldn't look away.

"Thank you," she barely mouthed the words. He simply nodded.

"So, your angle?" Peeta blurted, signifying the moment over. Mira obliged, and they spoke of nothing but her interview, thought the undercurrent of their deep conversation remained with them, unspoken, unseen, but unwilling to be ignored.

Meanwhile, next door in Gale's quarters, Katniss chuckled as Gale impersonated Haymitch from the day before. "KATNISS! PEETA! WITH ME!" he demanded in an over-the-top imitation of Haymitch's voice.

"Stop! He'll hear you!" Katniss laughed hysterically. Eventually she was able to sober down, and as soon as she did they became slightly more serious about Gale's interview.

"So your angle is... what? Witty, aloof, humble, cocky?"

"Hmm... What was yours last year? Simple?" he teased, his grey eyes glinting.

"Shut up Gale! I didn't have one last year, which was bad!": Katniss exclaimed, feigning being offended.

"Alright alright. I'll be serious now." He composed his face rather convincingly, though his eyes and mind were still laughing, laughing with Katniss. Her silver bell laugh played over and over in his mind, and he held dearly to it.

"Hm... that's a good question. You could try being witty," she suggested. "Alright, I have some sample questions here, let's practice a bit. Alright, so Gale, what do you like best about the Capitol so far?"

"You're not serious? Like about the Capitol? The place that's preparing me and twenty-three other kids for slaughter? You've got to be kidding me!" Gale blurted unthinkingly, his voice bitterly harsh. He hoped there wouldn't be a question like that, because he didn't know if he could keep the truth from slipping through his lips.

"Alright, so witty isn't the way to go. Do you have any ideas of what else you'd like to try?" Katniss said quietly, used to his rants.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just wing it."

"Gale please focus here."

He tried, he really did. But Gale's words were lost amid his thoughts, and came out confusing or harsh. Eventually they gave up, and he did, in fact, decide to wing it. So they decided to go to the roof, and enjoy their last hours together, before Gale left her, maybe forever.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Gale whispered to her, a smile evident in his eyes alone, while his face remained serious. He felt ridiculous saying something so trite, but it needed to be said. He looked into her eyes, the exact color as his own, and waited for her to respond.

"I've heard that one," she teased. Katniss didn't want this conversation. She didn't want her feelings to come to the surface, she didn't want to know the song her heart was singing. Facing that would be accepting reality. The reality that her best friend was leaving her, facing death, and she could do nothing.

But she couldn't leave him hanging like this, not when he had confessed his own feelings. So after a few silent moments, she admitted, in a bare whisper, "Me too." She looked at him, memorizing him. The were sitting in the middle of the roof, side by side, basking in the sun.

A lump formed in her throat as she forced herself to realize how immediate his departure truly was. She moved closer to him, and he put his arm around her. She basked in his warmth now, rather than the sun's. "Don't go Gale," she whimpered, willing her tears to stay within the boundaries of her eyes.

He didn't say anything. Neither of them did for a long time. They just sat together, soaking up the others feel, smell, look, everything. The silence was their blanket, and they sheltered in it.

When Gale spoke again, his voice was gruff, and quiet, "Let's go back in." Katniss nodded without speaking, and followed him down. He took her hand on the way to the elevator, and she didn't pull away. He lead her back to his quarters, where they spent the rest of the night, including dinner, together.

When Katniss reluctantly decided to go back to her room, she enveloped herself in his arms, and he held her silently. When they broke away, she kissed his cheek. She had no nightmares that night, only a heavy sadness that settled over her, stealing the warmth that Gale's body had left in her. She slept in cold restlessness.

* * *

The next day flew by, Gale and Mira in wardrobe with Cinna and Portia the majority of the day, leaving Peeta alone with Katniss.

"How was Gale's planning day?" he asked while they sat in the dining room. He hadn't been oblivious to the time she'd spent with Gale yesterday. The whole day they were together.

She took so long to respond, Peeta began to wonder if she'd even heard him. But when he peered sideways at her, her deep grey eyes were shut tightly, as if to hold in all the trauma of seeing her best friend sentenced to death. Just like at the reaping, only a week ago, though it seemed like a lifetime, he was torn between giving her comfort, and keeping his own dignity. Comfort won again, and he took her small hands in his own sturdy ones, and was rewarded with brief eye contact and a squeeze, which may not have seemed like much, but he understood this was all she could offer.

After a few more minutes, she seemed to relax, and she replied, "Not very productive, actually," with a slight smile. "We gave up on angles, and he's going to wing it tonight. What did Mira decide?"

"She's going with humble, I think. Or, shy, I guess. Wow we are terrible publicity coaches," he laughed. His session with Mira had been... awkward.

"Definitely."

They spent the day in each other's company, not saying much, but not needing to. When the time came for the interviews, they were both nerve-racked for the sake of Gale and Mira. They tensely took their seats beside Effie and Haymitch, and hoped for the best.

The interviews held a certain unpleasant feeling of de ja vu for Peeta and Katniss, and Haymitch as well, though they didn't know it. It felt too much like their own games, the monstrous boy for 1 representing Cato, and the tiny girl from there could have been a more fortunate Rue. The twenty-year-old man from 5 seemed very unhappy, because he had a family back home, and he knew they couldn't get by without him. It was apparent though that he would be reluctant to kill, because he felt his age gave him an unfair advantage. Peeta couldn't help liking him, because he could tell his pain was real. When the tiny ten-year-old from eleven went up, the entire crowd was dead silent. He looked so much like Rue...

Then it was Mira's turn. Caesar did his best to make her shine, which wasn't difficult. Her blonde hair flowed down her back in a cascading, golden water fall. Her emerald eyes were rimmed with gold-flecked eyeliner, and even her cheeks were bronzed. Her gown is made of pure cream silk, with lace covering the bodice and trimming the skirt. A soft light seems to emanate from her.

Peeta realized at once how breathtakingly beautiful she truly was.

She spoke about being a merchant's daughter, and how working in the grocery helped her differentiate between edible plants and berries. She seemed a natural at gushing, and her high, sweet voice made everything she said seem lovely. Peeta was proud.

Katniss's heart beat spluttered as Gale went up, and he caught her eye and winked once. He looked magnificent in a metallic silver suit, with cream pocket linings. His grey eyes seemed to be glowing from behind his thick lashes, and his curly brown hair was combed to the side. Katniss's breath caught in her throat at the sight of how handsome he was.

They went through the routine questions, Caesar praised his training score, "A ten! Remarkable! I wish you could tell us how you got that!" and then Caesar asked him the one question their entire party had been unconsciously dreading. The one question that might throw their entire malformed strategy out the window if not carefully handled and answered.

"So, Gale, handsome fellow like you, is there a special girl waiting for you back home?"

Katniss's heart sank, because she knew his answer, and she knew the last thing she told him was to be honest, no matter what.

His answer is her.

She shut her eyes tightly, wishing the moment to go away. But, like most of her wishes, it didn't come true.

"Not exactly, Caesar," Gale said laughingly. He locked eyes with Katniss, silently questioning her. She willed her gaze to give him the right answer.

"Oh, come on! The girl's must be falling over themselves to get to you, good looking lad like yourself!"

Then Gale made Katniss's heart smile, even though it must have hurt his own. "I see what you're doing Caesar! And don't think you can fool me into telling my life's love like you did with Peeta last year!" The audience laughed and laughed, and the cameras found Peeta in the audience, blushing and laughing along beside Katniss, as he wrapped his arm possessively around her and waved them back to Gale.

"Alright sir! You caught me!" Caesar laughed. Then the buzzer sounded, saving them from anything else that could lead to destruction, and freeing them from the public eye for one more night.

**A/N: OKay, I am so sorry i took so long to update! I suffered from major writers block/ laziness haha. I kept getting distracted. I only really got inspired tonight, and decided to finish the whole thing :) IT's pretty long, so enjoy it! Let me know if you have any suggestions at all! Especially concerning the Arena! I know what I'm doing, but its kinda boring, so if you have any twists (that involve woods, of course(: ) let me know!! ASAp preferably, so I can start the next chapter, or else I'll have to leave a cliff hanger just when they get in haha. and that won't be fun :( So pleaseee R&R! I really apreciate it :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Mira did not want to wake up. Effie had pounded on her door for about three minutes before she had finally lifted her head off of the pillow to call "I'll be right there!" hoping that she was lying. That was ten minutes ago, and she still had made no move. Now Cinna was at her door, marching in on her and gently pulling her up.

"Cinna, I can't do this," she whimpered as he handed her a loose dress to wear on the hovercraft.

"You can. But not if you think like that. Just... believe in yourself. Corny as that sounds, it works." He smiled reassuringly, and she reluctantly pulled the comfortable fabric over her head. She fought to keep her hands steady as he lead her outside to a hovercraft. A ladder dropped down, and she froze as soon as she touched it. She wasn't released until a doctor inside injected a tracker into her forearm. She absently thought of how much she hates needles.

The roomy hovercraft was quiet as they flew over Panem to the arena. Cinna offered her water periodically, and food, but she mostly refused. She drank the water, but it seemed to have a taste, and did little to soften her throat, constricted as it is with fear. Honestly, Mira was terrified. She felt a clutching horror in her chest as the minutes drew on and on in the craft. This can't be happening, she kept telling herself. I'm going to wake up in my bed, and Father is going to beat me for screaming in the middle of the night, she tried to convince herself. She decided she would take her father's cruelty over death in the arena any day. Just the thought of facing a night in the cold sent tremors of fear into her stomach. How will she survive this? She knew the answer: she wouldn't.

Gale was up long before Portia came for him. He had awoken depressed, not remembering the significance of the day for a moment. When he did, though, depression and despair transformed to cold-hot rage and hard determination. He would come home.

He payed no attention as he dressed and boarded the hovercraft. His mind was far away, twelve hours away, lost in the previous night's goodbyes. . .

After they had returned from the interviews, he and Katniss had slipped away as soon as was possible. Before that though, Katniss and Peeta had been happy love birds for the cameras, as they would be while he was in the arena. He had begun to accept their scenario. Katniss needed someone to protect her, not physically, but just to be there for her. If that couldn't be him, at least there was someone else willing.

They had fled to the roof top, the one place they were guaranteed to be left alone. He knew that Peeta had seen them; he'd seen the look on his face as they fled. His face had been a mixture of resignations, understanding, and compassion. For once, Gale hadn't been bothered by it. How could he, when his heart was occupied with much more pressing thoughts. Availability of trees, herbs, weapons, allies, sponsors, and more currently, what he could say to his best friend and the girl who held his heart that would make her remember him forever, if he couldn't be there to make sure she did himself?

Standing on the roof, they hadn't spoken at all for the first few minutes. They had stood in the little garden, staring up at the sky. Gale had tried to pick out a few familiar stars in the silence.

"Even the sky is different here. You can hardly see the stars," he'd said quietly. His bravado was slipping, as was Katniss's. Reality was catching up with them, unbearably fast.

Wrapped in each others arms, they'd stayed perfectly still for maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe months. Time had stopped, giving them peace in their last moments.

Katniss had sighed, saying, "You should get some sleep," and reluctantly pulled away. She'd avoided his gaze, looking over the side of the building.

"All right Catnip," he'd said. Arguing was not something he'd intended to do, so he acquiesced instead.

They'd started walking at a snail's pace back to the elevator and stair case. Just shy of it though, she'd stopped, taking his hands. Still she avoided his gaze, staring at her soft leather shoes instead.

"Gale, there's something I need to tell you, in case I can't tell you... later." Her already soft voice was barely audible. He knew it was difficult for her to say anything to him regarding emotions, and here she was doing it twice in one day...

"Anything, Catnip."

"I... I..." she stuttered. But Gale understood what she wanted to say, as he understood she wouldn't get it out herself.

"I know, Katniss. I do, too," he'd said at the same time as she whispered even softer, "I love you, Gale."

He'd stood in slightly stunned silence while she took a step towards the door. "I just wanted you to know that. Get some sleep."

Her voice had been clearer and stronger then than during the whole conversation, and he knew the words they'd exchanged would be the ones carrying him through the nights and days to come.

Concurrently, Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta were on a very different hovercraft, going to a very different place. The ride had been very quiet so far, with most of the passengers slumped in various stages of early morning catatonia.

But suddenly, Katniss shot up, her eyes widening, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "The two victors rule," she whispered.

She and Peeta had been sleeping side by side, so he'd been jarred when she stood. "What?" he asked groggily, and loud enough to wake everyone else.

"The two victors rule. They never announced if they were keeping it. We never even told—" she stammered. She _had_ told Gale. She wasn't sure if he remembered at all, with everything else going on, but she had definitely, and in detail, discussed the possibility with him.

She waited for someone to laugh, tell her that she was the only one who'd forgotten, and that they already knew the answer to her unspoken question. But no one spoke. Even Haymitch and Effie were silent for once. And silence scared Katniss much more than a difficult answer.

Haymitch finally broke the silence with a very foul word. He said it again and again. "How could we have missed this?!" he exclaimed.

While Effie wasn't aware of the full emphasis of this news, she knew it was very upsetting, and began wringing her hands and muttering, "Oh no!"

Katniss simply stared blankly at nothing, her eyes still wide, willing someone to do something, to fix this.

Only Peeta stayed calm. He didn't completely understand why everyone was freaking out. It wasn't under their control anyway. "They're probably just going to announce it. They wouldn't leave something so indefinite unattended. There are probably other people wondering exactly the same thing we are, so really, why are you freaking out?"

Katniss grimaced. "He's got a point..."

"Yes, but now we haven't been able to coach them at all as a team," Haymitch grunted, ever the optimist.

"Haymitch. Think about it. What are the odds that Snow is going to keep this rule anyway?" Katniss said, her voice hard. She didn't want to take part in false hopes that could lead anywhere, but almost guaranteed disappointment.

"Slim, yes, but we should have been prepared anyway. They need every advantage they can get."

Silence fell back on the craft, and those who could fell back asleep. Katniss did, but her dreams were troubled. She felt like she'd barely blinked when Peeta was shaking her shoulder gently, saying, "We're here, it's time to get up."

The room they entered was pristine, with many different controls and screens. The walls were stainless steel, and the floor was hard white tile. There were three comfortable looking chairs in front of the controls. A door stood slightly ajar on the other side of the long room, and Peeta caught a glimpse of a much more comfortable room, with plush purple carpets and couches, probably for the mentor's relaxation. As if they could ever relax while their friends life was in their own hands.

"Why are there three chairs? I thought you said you weren't mentoring this year..." Katniss asked Haymitch.

"The third chair is for a sponsor. A very, very rich sponsor. They pay extra money to come and watch from here, but they can't control anything. It's not a commonly known fact, so don't go spreading it. I'll be that sponsor until you send your first gift, so I can help you get the hang of things. After that though, you're on your own."

"When can we see the arena? What are we supposed to do right now?" Katniss demanded.

"Calm down sweetheart. You'll see the arena at nine o' clock, and have time to go through it, virtually of course, before the tributes are there, so you'll know where potential threats are, water sources, all that good stuff."

"So, now what?" she asked again.

"Now, we wait. Sponsors will start calling within the hour, and both of you need to be ready to sign them up."

"That's it? We do nothing?"

"Yeah. Relax, their will be plenty for you to do soon. Enjoy this time while you can."

Peeta led a reluctant Katniss through the door, and the world transformed from the cruel, cold, precise control room to a soft, comfortable place. Katniss sank onto the voluminous couch, sighing.

"I guess this is it, then, isn't it?" she asked softly. "This is the last time we'll ever be normal. Because after this, we'll have blood on our hands."

Appalled, Peeta said, "Katniss stop! This isn't going to be your fault, no matter what happens. You're going to do your best keeping them alive, and if you fail, no one will hold you accountable, do you hear me?? Not your mother, not Prim, not Hazelle, not me, and Gale wouldn't either."

She'd never thought of it that way. "But I still will have failed him," the words escaped through her closed lips, so softly that she could barely hear them herself. She hadn't known of her own deepest fear until it forced itself out at that moment.

"No, you won't fail him. Failing him would be letting this get to you. Failing him would be agonizing over 'what if', and not focusing on now."

"It's so easy to believe you, you know that?" she said with a hint of a smile. He returned it with a full one, and sat on the couch next to her, taking her hand in his own.

"That's because it's the truth." For a while, neither of them spoke, and they were left undisturbed.

Katniss moved closer to him, and he put his arm around her. She thought of how Gale might have been in Peeta's place, in another universe.

Then a shocking revelation came over her. She wanted Peeta by her side in this instant. She wanted his ability to comfort her with one sentence, one word, even. His gentleness. His kindness. Even though she would give anything to have Gale safe and by her side in that moment, it was still Peeta she wanted next to her.

Then a phone rang shrilly, shattering her thoughts, and she was glad for it.

Peeta stood, offered his hand, and pulled her up. "Ready?" he asked wryly. She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and nodded.

The next hour or so lifted Katniss's spirits considerably. Apparently, potential sponsors hadn't known they would be speaking directly to last year's victors, so of course, they were ecstatic and pledged much more money than originally planned, telling their loaded friends as well. Many of them asked specifically for Gale, though they managed to direct a few towards Mira as well.

During a break in the frantic phone calls, but before they were allowed to see the arena, Peeta brought up the issue of which of them was to take the majority of the responsibility for whom. Katniss's brow furrowed, and she thought deeply on the subject.

"Um... Do you think we can just, both do both?" At his perplexed expression she added, "Well, we've never exactly stuck to Capitol regulations, so why start now?" with a slight mischievous smile.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," he said.

An hour later, they were ready for their viewing of the arena. Haymitch was with them, as was Effie. He gave them a brief description of the multiple sets of controls, and how they affected the view and cameras.

Suddenly, the multitude of large screens seemed to meld into one giant window, as if they were just outside the arena. A countdown appeared; 10... 9... 8... Katniss locked eyes with Peeta, her heart beating erratically, fear for her friend seeping through her... 5... 4... 3... Peeta held his breath... 2... 1...

"Holy—"

* * *

In the catacombs under the arena, Gale was tense, ready for battle. He knew Katniss didn't want him to risk his life for the bloodbath at the Cornucopia, but he needed weapons. Even he couldn't survive without them. Even just a meager knife, and a pack. Still, he didn't want to die with in the hour.

Then it hit him. He could be dead within an hour, and no one would think anything of it. He would be just another tribute that luck had abandoned. Katniss would miss him, surely, as would his mother and siblings, but they would move on, they'd have to.

He didn't want them to have to. He wanted to go home.

Portia told him it was time to go into the arena. His heart sped up as his fight-or-flight instinct took over. He stepped onto the round plate that would raise him into the wilderness that may or may not become his deathbed. He took one last deep breath as he began to ascend...

Mira clutched her hands together nervously as the round plate lifted her up. As she was rising, she just barely caught a glimpse of soft brown earth around her, and she remembered what Katniss had said about trees. She looked toward the Cornucopia, and her breath caught in her throat...

Despite himself, Gale gasped. The view around him was anything but what he'd expected. The ground beside his plate was soft, a rich brown, but there were hardly any plants growing in it. About a thousand feet to his right, a gently sloping hill gave way to a rugged cliff, not too high, but dangerous to climb nevertheless. To his left, a hill sloping downwards probably had the same ending, though he couldn't tell. All around him, in fact, were various cliffs, hills, and caves, to his surprise. He saw a sliver of green, perhaps a pine or elm tree, at the top of the cliff to his right, and knew his plan.

All this he digested in 20 seconds, and focused the next 20 on the Cornucopia. Strewn inside were supplies geared directly for this arena. Multiple climbing packs, which he knew he needed. He saw blankets, night glasses, and even telescopes. His eyes lighted on a bow, and knew what he would do.

20 more seconds, and he flew off of his plate, sprinting, grabbing climbing supplies on his way. He managed to snatch up a knife and pack, which he slung over his shoulder. He'd run faster than he ever had in his life, and had the bow in hand by the time the other tributes reached him. He swung his knife wildly, praying he would make it out alive...

Katniss was frantic. They'd explored the entire arena, and she knew that there was a sparse forest on top of most of the cliffs, and at the bottom of the canyons. There were streams running everywhere, so water shouldn't be much of a problem. The Cornucopia was also filled with climbing supplies, so she'd begun to relax.

But now, watching Gale run straight into the thick of the most violent day of her life, she was barely holding in a scream. Peeta had his arms wrapped entirely around her, and Haymitch was controlling the camera. Mira, much to everyone's relief, had grabbed a pack, containing climbing supplies, jerky, a blanket, and a water container, that lay a scant five feet from her before running straight to the first canyon. Peeta occasionally glanced at a screen they'd set up to follow her, but everyone's eyes were trained on Gale, as Haymitch frantically worked the controls, trying to keep him in view.

Gale was slashing at everyone in his path, trying to get out. He held the bow close to him, like a lifeline. He was almost out, almost out. But then, hot red pain erupted on his shoulder, and he screamed, turning abruptly and slashing, slashing.

The pain in his shoulder was barely manageable, but he finally escaped the blood shed. He sprinted for the nearest canyon, knowing he would be easy to pick off while scaling a cliff. He hastily swung his quiver over his shoulder, and began maneuvering the sloping hills.

Mira fumbled with her equipment, her hands shaky with adrenaline and fear. She finally managed to propel down the cliff-side.

As she landed, she looked up, and to her horror, saw another figure coming down the same way. She ran for the forest, almost forgetting her life-saving equipment. _Think, Mira! Think!_ she told herself. All around her were trees. Trees! How hard could it be to climb one?

Finding a sturdy-looking oak, she gripped the lowest branch tightly, and swung her legs around it, so that she hung upside down. She twisted her body, hauling herself up on top of the branch, just as a figure ran under her. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. But too soon, because the figure stopped, and looked straight up at her.

Gale sighed. Mira was sitting awkwardly in a tree above him, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. If he killed her now, it would save her a more painful death later, and him a possible enemy. But he couldn't make himself do it. Not only would he be considered heinous back home, but he could not bring himself to kill her at all. Not yet, anyway.

So instead, he put his fingers to his lips, motioning her to be quiet, and kept jogging away.

Back in the control room, Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch let out a collective sigh as Gale jogged away from Mira. Aside from Gale's shoulder injury, which was extremely minor compared to what could have been, they had both come away from the cornucopia relatively unscathed. Katniss knew Gale would trek until he came to a water source, set up some traps, and stay in a tree for the night, safely far away from the other tributes. But even if they came, he had a bow, and a knife. He would be alright for the night.

**A/N: To all my faithful readers, I am soo sorry it took so long for me to update! I honestly thought that I would be able to during Thanksgiving break last week, but you would not believe the homework load I got. It's like my teachers think we have no life or something lol. But anyways, I would have updated right after, but I had major writers block. So, I basically did nothing until literally today, when I got super inspired and wrote basically 2/3rds of the chapter in like, two hours :) So, let me know what you think! And, special thanks to Pita-BreaD-RoCkS who gave me the idea for the control room. I hadn't thought of it at all until her [his?] review. lol. So that definitely helped my writers block. Read&Review :) Because if I don't know how you guys feel about this, I can't keep updating! And, I hope hope hope that I won't take as long next time :D Now that we're in the Games, it should be easier for me to get inspired ;D**

******-mymockingjay **  



	10. Chapter 10

Mira sat up with a jolt. Someone was walking near her. Under her, almost directly under her. She fought the urge to panic. Panic equals death, she told herself.

Instead, she glanced carefully down through the branches of her tree, hoping that all the tidbits and rumors about fear having a smell were wrong, because she was terrified. Her breath caught in her throat, then she relaxed, then bit her lip painfully as tensity returned to her.

The figure below her was one of the little ones. District Eleven, probably. He couldn't have been older than ten, and looked much smaller. His olive skin tone seemed chalky, as if he were sick, or very afraid. Probably the latter. He scampered away quickly though, and was soon out of her sight.

She sighed again, realizing that she was far too close to the Cornucopia to be safe. Any one of the Careers could be watching her at that moment...

She wearily gathered her gear, trying to be as quiet as possible. The night before had been the worst of her life. She had been well settled in the tree, but still nerve-racked, and it had taken her a few hours before her brain began to function normally again and she realized she should probably look through her pack, see what supplies she had.

Opening the sturdy leather pack, she'd almost smiled. On top were a pair of the night-vision glasses that everyone wanted. Next, a sturdy looking sleeping bag, another invaluable. A large pack of dried beef jerky. A loaf of bread. A bottle of iodine. Two cruel looking knives, which had scared her before she realized how badly she really did need a weapon.

At the bottom, a large water skin, about half full. She knew it was pure luck that she had any water in it at all. She remembered Katniss's own awful first week, almost dying of dehydration.

Then the cannons had gone off. Eight shots, eight people dead the first day. The fighting had lasted a long while. It was just about time for the images to broadcast to the sky. She wondered who had made it. She knew Gale had, but no one else was for sure.

Exhausted, she'd fallen asleep before the giant screen was above her head, and still didn't know who was alive. But now, it was time to move on. She swung her pack over her shoulder, and contemplated the most silent and pain free way to clamber out of the tree. She ended up swinging upside down like she'd gotten up, and dropping her legs and letting go. Katniss was no doubt laughing at her gracefulness, but it was the best she could manage.

She wondered whether she should try her luck and climb back up the original cliff, or trek deeper into the woods. Her fear of the other tributes forced her deeper into the woods, and she began a long journey walking as silently as possible through brown and green darkness.

Gale had been marching for an hour, silent as a snake, through the tall trees. He chewed on a rabbit he'd caught the night before, and cooked over a fire just at dusk, so the smoke would be concealed. His shoulder was wrapped with some medical tape he'd found in a first aid kit in his pack, and it didn't bother him now. He glanced occasionally around him, keeping his senses alert for a pursuer. His one consolation was that he was at least as big as any of the Careers, a fact that could prove vital as the field shrunk and they were forced to confront each other.

He checked and rechecked his supplies in his mind, trying to decide if there was anything essential that he was missing. His pack had included the first aid kit, a pack of dried fruit, a bottle of iodine, a pack of matches, a water skin with barely two mouthfuls, and another knife. He'd been fairly pleased. The pack was also a ruddy brown color, and well camouflaged.

Suddenly, he froze. Just to his right, he heard a faint rushing, a stream perhaps. Knowing the urgency of water, he quickly turned and walked toward the sound, keeping his eyes wide open, because any number of other tributes could be waiting for him there. He pulled his bow off his shoulder, just to be safe.

It was well he was prepared, because waiting behind a cluster of trees was the boy tribute from District Six. Katniss's breath caught in her throat, and she willed Gale to be alert. The boy was about fourteen, but big. He held a knife in his hand, but he seemed afraid to use it. Katniss's heart thumped wildly, and her fingers squeezed around the controls unthinkingly, causing the camera to zoom in to an absurdly close view. She hurriedly zoomed it back to a normal span, and instead clutched at Peeta's outstretched hand.

"Help me, Peeta. How do the other mentors handle this? I'm going insane, and nothing bad has even happened to them yet," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked on the screen.

Peeta looked up from where Mira was hiking through empty woods. "They usually aren't as close with the tributes, I suppose. Besides, they've all had a lot more practice." He squeezed her hand, and turned his attention toward Gale. Katniss had two cameras trained on him from different angles, and one on the boy waiting for him. Gale was twenty feet from the stream, and getting closer with each second.

Gale's fingers grasped the bow tightly, and his knuckled turned white. His heart pounded against his chest, and he felt something was wrong. He strung an arrow, walking slower. He was ten feet from the gushing stream now, and he swore he could hear a nervous breathing over the rush of the water.

Keeping his bow trained straight ahead, he advanced a few feet more, until he could see a boot sticking behind a tree. He faced a decision. Shoot the foot, shoot the owner, or do nothing.

Mira came upon a cliff face. She was sure it was a new one, though. There were fewer ridges than the one she had propelled down from the Cornucopia, and it was smaller. After a brief hesitation, she unpacked her climbing gear, and began the ascent.

Peeta tore his eyes from Gale's stale-mate to see Mira scaling a rough cliff face. He frantically pointed a camera to the top of the cliff, scanning for potential dangers. There was one other tribute near the summit, the tiny girl from District One. He hoped there wouldn't be any surprises from her, as his eyes flew back to Gale.

Gale knew he had to decide. He also knew that, unless the boy behind the tree could somehow see him, he had no knowledge of how close he was. Gale had been eerily silent as he approached, a bed of pine needles muffling his already unnaturally muted footsteps. The decision was entirely up to him.

He chose to pretend to be oblivious. He walked briskly to the stream, exposing himself, but keeping one eye on the boy and his bow at the ready. He waited as the tell-tale tread approached him...

Katniss held her breath as Gale moved past the boy in the tree. She glared at the screen, waiting for the boy to make his move. She knew Gale was smarter than to be truly exposed, but he looked incredibly vulnerable with his back to the enemy. She bit down on her lip as the boy stepped from the tree, knife in hand...

Mira was almost to the peak of the cliff. Just a few more steps. She hauled herself up, stuffing her gear into her pack. She pulled out one knife, if only to humor her instincts. There was someone up here with her, someone she couldn't see yet. She felt it in her bones.

She looked around warily, adrenaline pumping through her veins. There was another sparse forest just ahead of her, but she turned right and walked along the side of the cliff, suspicious of the woods.

Gale heard the footfalls come to within five feet of him. He took a deep breath, then spun on his heel to face his adversary, bow strung and ready.

The boy held his knife awkwardly, like he had no idea how to use it. He tried to look fierce, but he just look scared, especially when Gale glared at him, bow pointed straight at his chest. The boy swung the knife, trying to hack at Gale's arm, and missed by a large margin. Gale leveled his bow at the boy, a warning in his deep grey eyes. The boy leveled his knife in return, fear in his own light brown eyes.

Then the boy made a terrible mistake. He threw the knife, his aim, while not perfect, was close enough to force Gale to the ground to avoid it. The knife lodged itself in a tree just behind him, and the boy turned and ran, knowing he was in deep danger if he stayed. Gale could still have killed him, but chose to let him run, in hopes that a career would take him out instead.

He filled his water skin, and drank deeply, allowing his clenched muscles to relax. He thought a camera might be trained on him, so he smiled grimly once before walking on, his bow still strung.

Katniss breathed a sigh of relief as Gale walked away, unhurt. She noticed the irony of all the stress wasted on such an anticlimactic event. She also noticed that Peeta was still tense beside her, and her eyes flew to follow his gaze. She was immediately thankful that Haymitch had volunteered to stay and take calls from sponsors, at least for the first few days. There was no way she and Peeta could possibly concentrate on them.

The screen Peeta's eyes were glued to was actually a double screen, enlarged to show both Mira and, though Mira was oblivious to it, the small girl from District One. The girl clutched a small dart in her hand, waiting for Mira to come into range...

Mira walked along the cliff, nerves clenching in her stomach. She wished, not for the first time, that she had taken more self-defense classes during the training week. She felt horribly exposed, and scared for her life, rightfully so.

She could see about fifty yards away, the cliff veered sharply to the left, cutting her off. She could also see that the woods continued straight to the edge, so she had no choice but to turn into the arms of the trees.

Peeta's heart thumped as the girl drew closer and closer to Mira as she turned into the trees. He'd only spoken to the mentors from One once, and they hadn't been too keen on becoming allies. But he knew that the girl hadn't joined the career alliance, and he clutched desperately to a tendril of hope that the small girl wanted Mira for an ally, or that Mira would at least suggest it before the girl attacked.

He held his breath as the girl moved forward stealthily, not ten feet from Mira's back.

Mira stopped, hearing the unconcealed footsteps almost directly behind her. Her heart beat escalated, and she fought to keep in a scream. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, tensing all her muscles to a painful extent. She turned slowly.

The girl in front of her was far from what she'd expected. She was extremely petite, with huge aqua colored eyes and red-brown hair. She was pretty, but very young. Mira somehow recalled that she was from District One, but the girl didn't have the cold, murderous glint that most Careers had, and she wasn't in their pack. Even so, though, the girl held a long blade in her hand, and she no doubt knew how to use it. Mira scrambled for something to do

But the girl spoke first. "You're Twelve, right?" she said in a soft, clear voice.

"Yes." Mira fought unsuccessfully to steady her trembling voice.

The girl said nothing, just stared thoughtfully at Mira. She could no doubt kill her that moment if she wanted to, but seemed to decide against it. "It's a little bit early for an alliance, but if I see you again, maybe I'll rethink it," she said in her subdued, melodic voice. "I'm Spark, by the way."

Before Mira could respond, Spark had flitted off through the trees, all but disappearing.

For the remainder of the daylight, Mira hiked in a 90 degree angel from the direction Spark had taken, hoping, despite herself, that they would meet again. She'd liked her.

At the end of the day, after Haymitch had left, Katniss sighed, emotionally spent from the fear and adrenaline that had rushed through her, as if she were in the arena herself. Gale and Mira had both found water, and Mira had managed to find a few edible plants. She wouldn't last long without the protein of meat though, and Katniss knew she would have to hunt, or else find someone to ally with her who knew how, like Spark. Katniss's initial reservations about an alliance with District One had been put aside, partially, after Peeta had spoken to their mentor, who had told Spark that Twelve might be the one district that would accept her, being small and rather uneducated in career ways.

Lost in thought, and still high strung from the stress of the day, she nearly jumped off her seat when Peeta placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're exhausted, Katniss," he said gently.

She began to deny it, but realized that what he said was true. She'd barely slept since the start of the Games the day before. "I know," she said.

"Why don't you go to sleep? If you want, we can pull a couch in here, and I promise I'll wake you if anything at all happens," Peeta offered.

The concern in his eyes was so apparent, she returned it with a hint of a ghost of a smile. "You'd do that? Drag a whole couch in here?" she said, her tone lighter than before. She was touched by his selflessness and consideration.

"Of course. So, is that a yes?"

She nodded wearily, all too aware of her fatigue now. Peeta hauled the two seat couch through the wide door easily, placing it near the screens, just behind their rolling chairs.

She sank onto it gratefully, but couldn't bring her eyes to shut, tired as she was. She looked at him carefully, while his attention was focused on the screens. "You know, I hardly noticed your aesthetic leg anymore," she remarked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Really? Well, that's good I suppose. That means I'm not a clumsy fool anymore," he said with a hint of his self-deprecating humor.

She smiled to herself. "You were never a klutz, Peeta. Certainly not a fool." Her eyelids chose that moment to grow unbearably heavy, and she didn't fight against them. So she missed his awed, appreciative, adoring gaze leveled directly at her, which he held for what seemed like eternity, simply reveling in watching her sleep.

**A/N: So, I'm so proud of myself :D for the first time in like forever, I've updated in less than a week :D You better enjoy it, because next week I have FINALS D: and probably won't write AT ALL. :) Anyways, let me know what you think. I hope I didn't switch point of views too much, I just wanted to add a little bit of suspense :) hehe. So, of course, constructive criticise me! And, I'm thinking about writing my own novel, but am suffering major writer's block :O so if you have any original suggestions, please msg me! Read and Review, because without people telling me to keep writing, I won't :)**

**--MyMockingjay**

**_P.S. Check out love-tarabaybee's story, Mockingjay_**

_**It's good ;)**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've finally updated :) This chapter is actually longer than most of the others, so that should help ease the pain of such a long wait ;D lol. But, I did write this in very small parts over almost the whole month, so please please please let me know if you feel that it's unconnected or doesn't flow at all. I reallyy hope this is good! Read and REVIEW! I need reviews, cause if not, I would have given up on this story long long longgg ago. So now that I'm done rambling, enjoy [:  
**

It was almost nightfall in the arena, on the third day. Gale glanced agitatedly over his shoulder, his nerves as taut as the string on his bow. There had been no deaths today, probably no bloodshed. His brief encounter with the boy at the creek hardly counted as violent.

The Capitol audience would be bored. These games were dull, uneventful. Traps would be laid, and he would be ready for them.

Gale had been walking the entire day. He'd scaled the cliff that led to the Cornucopia, and, as he'd expected, the vicious Career pack. They'd gathered as much food as the giant horn held, but it wasn't going to last long. Instead of traditional food and weapons, the horn had been chalk full of climbing materials; various picks and ropes, even some ladders. Most of these lay unguarded in broad daylight, as the Careers mistakenly thought they would have no need for them, that the Gamemakers would simply bring the other tributes to them. Foolish on their part.

Gale had managed to slink through the wide space, stealing a few ropes and picks, without being seen. He wasn't ready to take on the whole pack. He would have to either find an ally, or pick them off one by one. The latter was his preferred choice, but he would probably end up with the former, at least for a while.

He could almost feel the tension in the air, could have cut it with the string on his bow. He knew he should rest for the night, maybe set a few traps, but his instincts were telling him to keep walking. And every good hunter knows: you always trust your instincts.

Logic told him that, more like than not, whatever disaster was planned for the entertainment of the Capitol, it would be away from the Cornucopia; sending scattered tributes back towards it. Logic told him that he should turn around, walk back to the Careers and their sparse arrangement of food, but plentiful weapons.

But instinct told him that the Gamemakers were playing a trick on them this year. A trick on the Careers, finally giving the other tributes a leg up on them. Instinct told him that, the farther he was from the Cornucopia, the better.

He hoped his instincts were right.

The tension was palpable all throughout the arena, and Mira was feeling it as well. She was bundled inside her sleeping bag, nestled in a giant oak tree, waiting for total darkness and sleep. But she somehow knew that sleep would not come easily tonight, and maybe that was just as well. Life had been easy the past two days, which was a very bad thing. She remembered previous Games where there had been little to no bloodshed for a day, and then almost half of the tributes died in some "natural disaster". She didn't want to be one of those statistics. It might be an easier way out than the others, but even she wasn't terrified enough to want to die with no honor at all.

The sky darkened finally, and for once, no faces were displayed in the sky above. Despite her imminent fear, she was happy that a few people had survived, including her.

Unable to stand the apprehension, she swung to the ground, taking her bag with her. When she landed though, she hesitated, unsure what she'd planned to do. Just as she was deciding to walk forward, a bird called a warning, and she froze.

Someone was walking toward her.

It wasn't the girl from One, she was sure of that. This tread was different. Heavier, yet quieter. More ominous, somehow. She froze, trying desperately to blend against the tree behind her, but not daring to climb back up, lest she make a noise and give herself away. She clutched her knife, somehow finding herself holding it. It was her only chance against whoever was approaching, and a slim one at that.

She stopped breathing as the footsteps came closer.

Katniss's grey eyes fluttered open as Peeta lay a hand on her shoulder. She sat up groggily, a few moments of ignorant bliss befuddling her mind. "Good morning sleepy head," Peeta said kindly. "Actually, it's nighttime here."

The naivete fled, but panic didn't crowd into her mind in it's place, leaving her with simple discontent. "You let me sleep the whole day?" she asked, a little miffed, but touched. "Peeta, you need sleep too."

"I'm alright. They have these drinks here that give you so much energy you're bouncing off the walls."

"Alright, well, shouldn't you sleep now? I can watch the controls for a while," she offered, noting the dark circles under his eyes.

"Actually, sweetheart, you both need to be awake for your guest," Haymitch's voice floated from the adjoining room, preceding him.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" Katniss asked, bewildered.

"Leaving. You kids can handle this, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—" she started, still confused.

Haymitch interrupted her with a wave of his hand, and his voice grew urgent. "Listen, we just had the lull day that always comes after the initial casualties. Peeta, how many sponsors have called in?"

"A lot. We have a few thousand dollars here for each of them. One person's actually coming in today..."

"Right. Because the audience will be bored. But the high bidders know better. They know some real action is coming up. They know the Gamemakers are sending some freaky thing towards the tributes right now. So of course, the highest bidder gets to watch from back here." Silence settled over the room for a few seconds as Katniss and Peeta processed the news. Gale or Mira could be dead within hours. "This is crucial. Do not give away any emotion while that man is in here. If he even suspects either of you," he looked directly at Katniss, "to be emotionally involved with either of them, he's going to sell that information to the media in a blink.

"Crucial." he said again for emphasis.

Cold fear clutched in Katniss's stomach. If this was going to be as dangerous to Gale as Haymitch claimed it to be, she was going to be a wreck. She would have to channel all of her confusion and desperation into manning the cameras, leaving conversation to Peeta.

"Alright," she said simply. "I can do that."

"Good," Haymitch said tersely, and began walking out the door. "And good luck," he said in a more gentle tone, not sounding at all Haymitch-like, but not exorbitant either.

"So how long until he gets here?" Katniss asked in a hushed voice, as if they were already being observed by an outsider.

"He was probably waiting outside for Haymitch to leave, actually." Just after the words left Peeta's mouth, an impatient knock came from the steel door, and they exchanged a frightened glance. Everything in the arena hadn't prepared them for the adversary they were about to face.

"I should get that," Peeta whispered, unmoving.

Katniss snickered, responding with, "Yeah, maybe."

Peeta reluctantly stood just as the knock came again, louder this time. "He's an impatient man," he said, losing a fight with a smile as he opened the door.

Clouds gathered on the horizon as Gale walked further and further away from the part of the arena he was familiar with. The overcast was unnatural, too dark, too uniform, and rolling in much too fast, for the air was stagnate, with not even a breeze. He began to doubt his instincts; maybe the Gamemakers' wrath wouldn't be focused on one part of the arena, on group of tributes. Maybe it would spread across the entire battlefield, excluding no one from its vengeance.

He began to slow his race-walk pace, listening carefully now. There was definitely thunder rumbling in the distance, and he could feel the electricity in the air, giving it a charged, dangerous feel. The storm coming would probably include lightning, and fires. He hated fires.

He began to look for a break in the trees, knowing the fire, if there was one, would be less likely to spread on the hard, chalky cliff surface. Still, when he saw a clearing, he didn't approach it right away. The trees offered irreplaceable cover, which the precipice didn't. He faced a dilemma. Struck by lightning, or lit on fire?

Then he spotted what looked like a hole in the cliff face. On further examination, he realized it was a cave.

A stone cave.

The cave would offer him protection from lightning and fire. But what could be inside it? Deciding that braving the unknown was more appealing than facing extreme heat from fire, he began cautiously into the dark opening of the hole in the cliff face.

Meanwhile, Peeta held his breath as a short man with a shiny, green-tinted, bald head in a bright purple suit walked in to their control room. He instinctively bristled toward this ugly, pudgy man, but constantly reminded himself that this man had payed a very substantial amount of money that went almost entirely toward keeping Gale and Mira alive.

He might as well have been paying for Katniss's sanity, and in effect, his own.

With a warning in his eye, Peeta introduced the man to a tense Katniss. "Katniss, love, this is Mr. Brent Odysseus. Mr. Odysseus, this is Katniss Everdeen." He'd added the term of affection at the very last moment, remembering to put on their love-birds act, which Haymitch had uncharacteristically forgotten to warn them about.

A slight smile on her face, which only Peeta could detect the coldness in, Katniss rose gracefully and shook the affluent, grotesque man's outstretched hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Odysseus. I hope you do enjoy your visit with us today."

Odysseus smiled, revealing pearly teeth, which looked as though they had been fashioned from actual pearls. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Ms. Everdeen," he said in a sniveling, squeaky voice as he kissed her hand with chalky lips.

While the repulsive little man's head was still bowed toward her hand, Katniss met Peeta's eye and stuck her tongue out, making an 'ew!' expression. He barely managed to hold in a laugh.

"Your seat will be right here, sir," Peeta gestured to a seat far to the right of the main screen, far away from most of the controls. "We're going to have to ask you to empty your pockets for security reasons, and please do not touch any of the controls. This is quite crucial to our tributes survival."

"Now listen Mr. Mellark – er, may I call you Peeta? Yes? - well, anyway, I know you say that to all the sponsors, but I think we can work out a little arrangement." Odysseus rubbed his fingers together with a glint in his eye, obviously suggesting a bribe.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you continue attempting to persuade me to defy the orders of the President of Panem, I'll have no choice but to call in security," Peeta said with mock innocence on his face and a warning obvious in his tone. "But that won't be necessary, will it?" He really hoped it would be. This repugnant man gave him the creeps.

Disgruntled, Odysseus quickly said, "No, no of course not."

"I knew you were a reasonable man Mr. Odysseus. Feel free to take your seat now, thank you," Peeta said firmly. He noticed Katniss chuckling at the screen, and allowed himself a smile. He took a seat very close to her on the couch they'd pulled toward the screens, taking her hand in his.

"What's happened?" he asked quietly, noting Odysseus straining to hear his quiet tone.

"Gale's still walking away from the Cornucopia, and Mira's just jumped down. Oh no. Peeta, look at this screen!"

A figure was stalking toward Mira, and she seemed oblivious to it. She stood perfectly still, almost invisible against the tree. Katniss could see her hand clenched around a knife, and the fear in her eyes was obvious. Mira knew she was in danger.

"Expand it," she whispered to Peeta, who obediently pushed a series of buttons, resulting in the figure stalking Mira and Mira herself spread across about half of the screens.

"Who is that?" Odysseus said loudly, causing both of them to jump.

"I am sorry sir, but this is official Mentor business, and if you continue to interrupt us, you'll have to be escorted out," Peeta said. He didn't have to look at their ugly guest to know he was glaring and blushing, turning his cheeks and face a brilliant scarlet which had an extremely disagreeable effect when combined with his olive green head.

Peeta tore his eyes away from the screen for a moment, landing them on another, one that happened to contain Gale walking toward what could only be a cave.

Gale walked cautiously forward, the dark entrance seeming foreboding. He picked up a few stones and threw them into the cave, listening for the scuttling of any feet. He didn't hear any, but strung his bow just as a precaution.

He wished he had some form of light as he advanced into the dark hole, which seemed to form a series of tunnels up ahead, but the dim glow from the overcast didn't provide enough light to see. He decided to stay just inside the mouth of the cave, in case he needed to make a break for the forest again.

Mira, in the meantime, was so still against the tree, she could hardly hear herself breathe. The dark figure in the woods was only about ten feet away now, walking more slowly. His footsteps were occasionally drowned by a tremendous rumble of thunder from above. She took those deafening opportunities to take deep breaths, in case she needed to hold them.

She could barely make out some features on the figure, but for the life of her could not remember who they belonged to. He didn't seem to match with the Career's well groomed, well fed, over-all look, but he was definitely big. Perhaps the reluctant twenty-year-old? She hoped it was him. He might let her escape, or at least kill her mercifully.

She was just planning her escape through the trees behind her when the skies opened.

"Peeta, what's inside that cave?" Katniss whispered urgently, finally having noticed Gale's screen.

"I don't see anything bad. I hope he stays in there; it seems like the safest place for now." Just as Peeta finished his sentence, the skies erupted, with raining shooting down as if from guns, and thunder like a roaring lion. Lightning lit up the sky, too bright and wide to be natural.

"Where's Mira? She needs to get away from the trees. They're going to catch fire," Peeta said, his voice remarkably controlled. His eyes landed on her screen, and he was amazed to see her standing still as a statue under the pelting water droplets, though the other person—who they'd realized was the twenty-year-old—was still standing very near to her. He looked less reluctant now though. During the next ear-splitting rumble of thunder, he was relieved to see her turn and run straight through the trees, clutching her knife in front of her.

Mira sprinted, legs pumping faster than they ever had before. She ran and ran, not daring to look behind her. Rain was pouring down, running from the trees onto her head and arms and face, blinding her. She desperately clutched her pack to her, eternally grateful that she hadn't dropped it. Through the stream of water on her face, she saw a break in the trees, and ran toward it with all her might.

When she was twenty feet away from it, a magnificent beam of lightning struck a tree directly in front of her, illuminating the world for a split second before the evanescent ray disappeared. The light however, didn't leave, because the enormous tree was now ablaze.

Mira stood staring at it like an idiot, watching the bright orange flames dance up and down the rough trunk of the tree. All around her, other trees began to dance with fire as well, and all the animals in the ground began stampeding away from her, in the opposite direction she'd been going. It wasn't until a sapling not two feet from her began to burn that she finally snapped back to reality, letting loose a blood-curdling scream.

She turned to follow the critters, knowing they knew how to get away, but they were gone already. Fire loomed up around her like a giant barricade. It was almost a complete circle. There was only one open space, which would no doubt be occupied by red tongues of flame if she continued to hesitate.

Running like a madman, she barely made it through the crack in the wall of fire before more luminescent lightning struck, setting the forest alight with it's fiery revenge. She dashed wildly through any open space, not looking more than three feet ahead of her at any time. She could feel the smoke in the air, forcing its way into her lungs.

The heat began to close in on her.

Gale had heard the scream from his cave. He'd seen the lightning strike, and now his forest was burning with bright, deadly flames. He'd seen a number of tributes come close to escaping the fatal woods, only to have a bolt of lightning stop them. Leaving the woods when he did had probably saved his life.

From fire, at least.

He retreated deeper into his haven. Taking a seat on the cold, hard ground, he pulled open his pack, taking out the remaining rabbit meat from the previous day. He lay down, trying to replenish his store of energy for the events that would certainly follow him as soon as the storm passed.

The flashes of light and deafening thunder seemed far away, and before he could stop them, his eyes drifted shut and his mind stopped, delving him into a deep sleep.

Mira coughed and coughed, black bile rising in her throat. Smoke was everywhere, casting an eery grey haze on everything, filling her eyes, her lungs, everything. She staggered through the trees, desperately trying to stay ahead of the heat of the fire, and failing. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and she couldn't clear her head. Her feet were uncoordinated bricks, stumbling through the uneven forest.

She kept running and falling, running and falling, for what felt like miles. She hardly noticed when her left arm was seared in the blaze, or when her golden locks were burned off as well. She wasn't thinking. All she cared about was escaping the blaze. Just a few more steps, she told herself repeatedly. Just a few more steps, and this will all be over.

Her body finally gave up, collapsing after just a few more steps. She could feel the fire advancing on her, and wretchedly tried to crawl forward, not caring that her knees would soon become a bloody mess from dragging on the rough ground. She needed to escape the hell behind her.

Katniss's eyes were glued to the screen as Mira crawled forward, barely seeming to be alive. The small red camera icon at the bottom of the screen told her that all of Panem was watching with her, waiting to see how much longer Mira would last. Some were probably betting on her death at this moment.

For once Odysseus was just as focused as she and Peeta, and wasn't heard grumbling to himself about their strictness.

"Peeta, isn't there somewhere she can go?" Katniss whispered carefully, already reaching for the controls to pan around the area.

"I don't think there's anything. Hopefully sponsors will call in a lot soon, so we can send her some medicine if she survives this." Peeta's soft voice grew noticeably louder as he mentioned the sponsors, obviously hinting at their guest, who didn't appear to notice.

"There's no water or boulder or anything?" Katniss said desperately.

"I don't know. Look around, I guess," Peeta replied, but she heard the sad doubt in his voice. Still, she swung the camera around, looking for some sort of shelter around Mira, who had now given up and was lying in the dirt, arms draped over her head.

Mira tried to breathe through her nose, but the terrible choking smoke stopped her. She tried to throw up, but nothing came out, and she dry heaved painfully. She barely registered that she hadn't burned yet, even though she'd stopped moving and the fire should have been upon her by now.

She hadn't burned yet. She tried to sit up, but fell against the hard dirt instead. But the new found revelation gave her strength, and she pushed herself up. "Fire..." she mumbled, looking behind her, where the trees now resembled chalky black sticks, or very tall black tombstones.

She tried to remember if she'd heard any cannons during the conflagration, but her mind had been one tracked, focusing solely on her escape.

Struggling to breathe, she pulled her pack toward her, amazed to find herself still clutching it. Before opening it though, she realized she needed to find real, clean air, or her lungs would surely give out. She painfully crawled forward, hands and knees burning as the fire had, but she didn't dare stop. On and on she crawled, slowly making her way away from the scene of destruction.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am sooo sorry it's been so long and this is so short! My real A/N is at the end haha, cause it's too long. But sorryyyy!**

The cave floor was rough and hard beneath him. His throat felt as dry as the charred forest outside. Gale coughed wretchedly as he opened his eyes, unseeing at first through the thick haze of smoke. Each breath burned, as though he were breathing in sandpaper. He vaguely remembered the occurrences that had brought him to this dark, smoky cave. The storm, the fire, and the cave.

The cave he needed to get out of, before the smoke suffocated him. Shakily, he rose and grabbed his bow, swinging it over his shoulder. He stepped cautiously into the fresh air, unsure what to expect. No one tried to kill him right away, so he walked toward the blackened trees. Night was just beginning to fall, casting eery shadows in the ruined forest. The charred smell reminded vaguely of cooking fires at home, and he was suddenly overcome with a sense of homesickness. He had to make it back alive...

The memory also made him acutely aware of his hunger. He'd slept for nearly 24 hours, without food or water. He felt the burn in his throat again, and set off into the forest, intent on finding nourishment. His limbs felt heavy as he trudged through the area, and he tried to remember where the streams he'd found before were. He strained his ears to listen for the rushing sound of water, but could hear nothing. Dark was closing in over the arena quickly, and in his weakened state he knew he would be too easy of a target for his liking.

Katniss spun in a slow circle on the comfortable chair. Her head was spinning with images of fire and burns and caves, desperately confusing emotions, and most recently, schemes. How could she let Gale die in the arena? There had to be a way...

Peeta walked in, interrupting her thoughts with a smile. "Morning. Or, technically, night. I brought some food." The sound of that perked her up considerably, echoing the growl of her empty stomach. She eagerly accepted the heaped plate of beef stew.

After just a few bites though, she pushed the plate away. "How can we be stuffing our faces while they're starving?" she asked, disgusted.

Peeta began "You starving won't-"

"Help them, I know. But neither will stuffing my face."

"True, I suppose. But it won't hurt either." He gently gave the heaped plate back to her. "Anyways, did we get any sponsors today?"

"A lot, actually. Gale just woke up, and he's near some water, so he's alright for now. Check on Mira though. She's been doing badly since the fire."

Peeta maneuvered the controls until a camera was focused on Mira. "How many were lost in the fire?"

"Three. District 11 boy, 9 girl, and 10 boy. How many are left now?"

"Hmm... 8 were lost in the initial bloodbath, and then these three. So fifteen. All the Careers, though I'm not sure if that small District 1 girl is really a career. District 5 boy—the 20 year old, District 6 girl, District 8 boy, District 10 girl, and District 11 girl. And Gale and Mira, of course. Three more gone and it's time for interviews," Katniss said, someone unexplainable emotion in her voice.

So the young ones were almost all out, Peeta thought. It was probably better. Less suffering for them.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, intent on the screen.

"Don't you think it's strange how similar these games are? To our own, I mean." When Peeta offered no response she continued, "The woods, the fire... even the tributes. The only difference is the caves. They're doing this on purpose, I know it."

"I don't know Katniss. I think you're looking into this too much. Maybe it's noth—Oh!"

Katniss maneuvered the chair to face the screens. "What? What happened?"

"Mira's caught a rabbit. Not sure how, since she's still in the area the fire destroyed. She pinned it down with her knife, and now she's trying to skin it. She'll have to wait until morning for a fire though, hopefully." Peeta's voice was devoid of emotion as he spoke, as if he was commenting on the weather.

"What about Gale? Has he found water yet?" The sound of the worry, and the smallest hint of love, in Katniss's voice sent daggers through Peeta's heart. He searched the screens for Gale, who crouching beside a pond, drinking and filling his water skin.

"He's fine, Katniss," Peeta said tiredly.

Suddenly the screens converged into one, with a message across it in big red letters.

"Attention Mentors: Sleep gas is being sent into the arena, and the tributes collected for an environmental transformation. This is no cause to panic, only a twist in the games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

And then billowing white clouds started rolling through the forest, into the caves and over the cliffs, thought there was no wind. All the tributes fell to the ground, sleeping, and hovercrafts appeared out of nowhere to lift them above the ground.

And then the cliffs began to sink.

**A/N: First of all, if you read this, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL and wish I could thank each of you personally for putting up with my longggggggg break from writing! Second of all, I know it's way too short, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon, because I actually know what I want to write about next :) **

**Anyways, I have a ton of legit excuses about why I didn't write, but none of them are really good enough to make up for leaving you hanging for like... 7 months haha. My apologies (: I am soooo sorry if this is not up to my usual standard, but I am out of practice haha. I hope the little twist there at the end is enough for you to want to keep reading. **

**So, like always, read and review! Review review review review review review review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I know I said I'd update sooner, but this chapter has some action in it, so hopefully you'll forgive me?:) 3 word excuse: AP/Honors Homework. It's absolutely insane. Up until like, 10 everynight trying to finish it. BUT, I finally had time to finish this chapter, and ONLY because the wonderful katnisseverdeen4ever agreed to help me, by developing a loose plotline that I could play off of. So basically, all the credit for the second half of this chapter goes to YOU!:) **

**And honestly, my author's note chapter got more reviews than chapter 12. So seriously people, REVIEW:D**

**I'll try to update again within the next two weeks or so.  
**

Peeta's eyes, glued to the screen, were huge, whites showing all around. Environmental change? What could that possibly mean? He was acutely aware of Katniss's sharp intake of breath as Gale was lifted, as if dead, in a hovercraft. But he was more focused on the huge cliffs, all over the arena, sinking right into the ground as if the natural laws of physics didn't apply.

The big screen moved to an aerial view, so they could see the whole arena. In the center, the cornucopia sank into the ground as well, and a puddle appeared in it's place, rapidly growing into a lake, swallowing the trees and earth around it. The lake expanded to about a mile wide, almost a perfect circle, but the trees beyond its reach still sank into the ground, and the sparse underbrush with them. Marshy grass sprouted in their places, with rocks every few feet. Gentle hills pushed up around the edges of the arena, covered in wild flowers.

"What is it?" Katniss whispered, confusion and suspicious awe evident in her voice.

"A marsh land, maybe. I'm not sure." Just then, as if everyone was wondering the same, a rock sailed through the air and landed on what appeared to be solid ground, but sank right through the earth with a splash.

"Definitely marsh. And that means bogs. Can Gale swim?"

"Yes. I taught him once, in the woods. But it was a while ago. I just hope he remembers." Her voice was steady, but her hand quavered slightly, hardly noticeable.

Just then, cornucopia reappeared on the edge of the visible lake, with fresh supplies in it, suitable for the new arena. The hovercrafts began depositing the tributes in a loose semi-circle around it. Weapons the tributes had had before the change were set a few feet from them, and then another message scrolled across the screen.

"Mentors, we advise you re-search the arena as soon as possible. The tributes will be woken momentarily. May the odds be ever in your favor."

This time, as Gale started stirring, Peeta didn't have to wrestle with whether or not to take Katniss's shaking hand. She reached for his own, almost reluctantly, but held on nevertheless. Despite the circumstances, Peeta couldn't help the warmth that spread through him.

Katniss looked briefly at her hand linked to Peeta's, a sight so familiar to her she never registered it. But this time was different somehow. She had instigated it, not because of cameras, or even to please him or Haymitch. Simply because she needed it. Wanted it. Wanted it from him, and no one else.

_No one else?_ A small voice inside her taunted. _Or no one else here? If Gale were here, would it still be "no one else"? _

Just the fact that she wasn't sure of her answer caused her grip to loosen slightly on Peeta's hand. But if he noticed, he didn't show it. But then the frivolous thoughts were pushed from her mind, because Gale was rising from his slumber.

"Peeta. He won't know it's a marsh land. He'll fall right into the bogs! We have to do something!"

"Okay, okay... here." Peeta hit a few buttons, authorizing a gift. "I don't want to spend a lot of money right now, because he might need it later. I sent him the rock they threw. He's smart Katniss. He'll figure out what it means."

Gale opened his eyes, the ground cold and wet beneath him. He couldn't place his surroundings. He was in the arena, the woods, before he awoke. He couldn't make sense of the huge expanse of water before him, but he knew he was still in the Games. To his relief, he found his bow beside him, and snatched it up just as his opponents started waking.

His eyes landed on the Cornucopia, and though he didn't understand where he was, he knew there would be lifesaving items hidden within it. He sprinted forward, grabbing a large pack, and started running away.

Just before he would've fallen in an icy bog, a silver parachute fell right in front of his face. A quick look behind him showed no one pursuing him for once, so he opened it and found a wet rock.

Why would Katniss send him a rock? What do they usually do with rocks? It had to have something to do with their surroundings. A clue, maybe. He heard the sounds of angry tributes realizing their situation, and knew they would come for him any second. Frustrated, he tossed the rock ahead of him. When it landed, it sank straight through the ground.

"Bogs." He could sink straight through the ground too, if he didn't find another rock to test the areas ahead of him soon. He scooped up pebbles and threw them as he ran, hoping the others hadn't realized what was happening yet. District 4 would have a huge advantage here, being able to swim. He knew he shared that advantage, to some extent, thanks to hours in the woods with Katniss, soaking up the sun and swimming in the rivers...

No! He couldn't think about any of that now. Not until he was safe, maybe not even then. He didn't glance back again, or think about anything other than escaping to the sloping hills, miles away.

Mira rose slowly, her eyes landing for a moment on Gale's fleeing form, unknown emotions coursing through her. But then she pushed them down and grabbed the knife beside her, her eyes frantically searching the landscape. Gone were the trees that had given her protection, in their place was tall grass and rocks, with sloping hills miles away. There would be no hiding here. She looked back once more in time to see Gale throw a rock, and the rock appeared to sink. A trick of the light?

She tore her eyes away, focusing on the tributes all around her, awakening, and knew she had to run. She risked a few steps toward the Cornucopia, snatching a small pack off the wet ground, and turned to run in the same direction Gale had gone. After only a few feet though, the earth felt unstable, as if she would fall right through it, and she slowed her pace, suddenly wary of the solid appearance of the dirt.

Her suspicions were confirmed as when she heard a splash and scream, and the District 4 tribute fell straight through the ground into marshy water. Being from District 4 though, this only slowed him down, and he quickly swam out, cursing and shaking water off himself.

Panic flooded her before she could stop it. She was at an acute disadvantage here. She'd never had any reason or means to learn to swim back in District 12, and no way to learn in the Capitol. She continued at a slower pace, knowing no one would be sprinting here. She picked up a rock and tossed it in front of her, testing the solidity of the ground. What an awful way it would be, to die. Drowning in a bog.

Katniss watched Mira as she half walked-half ran for a few more minutes, passing scraggly trees on almost falling in the bogs a few times. Satisfied she wasn't going to be attacked right away, she turned to Peeta.

"Neither of them have had much confrontation since the Games began," she said.

"I know. But you can bet that's gonna change soon. The audience wants something from the District 12 tributes now. In a way this is our fault."

"Not just in a way. It is," Katniss said, guilt flooding through her as she thought of all the people she affected through her actions in the Hunger Games.

Sensing her angst, Peeta squeezed her hand. "We're alive Katniss. And keeping Gale alive. You can't regret that."

"I know." After a pause she said, "I hate this arena. There's no cover, anywhere. Except for the grass.

Her words hung in the air, no response offered to them. Katniss idly looked to the tally keeping track of the money sponsors had sent them. Enough to keep her entire district afloat for a week. Yet the gifts were so expensive, one meal would cost nearly a quarter of this immense amount.

Something on the screen caught her eye. A rustling in the grass near Mira. She'd spent enough time tracking animals to know this wasn't some stray mouse. It was much too large, much too clumsy. She rolled her chair closer to the controls, finally able to maneuver them herself. She changed the camera angles, and sure enough, the boy from 8 was sneaking behind Mira, a knife in his hand, obviously preparing to attack her, unaware as she was.

"Looks like I spoke too soon," she whispered, but Peeta's hands were already flying over the controls, taking in all the angles, all the possibilities.

"Where's Gale?" he suddenly asked.

"Close." she responded automatically. Over the three or so days he'd been in the arena, it was as if a separate part of her brain had begun to keep tabs on Gale. Like breathing, or blinking. She always knew where he was, what he was doing. And if she didn't, panic threatened to choke her. As it was beginning to do now.

"Do you think he'll hear her?" Peeta asked hesitantly. Neither of them were prepared to deal with the death of someone they were responsible for. Neither of them could even consider the possibility without fear and guilt and depression constricting their hearts.

"If she even has time to scream," Katniss said dryly. She pretended to ignore the sidelong glance Peeta threw her, focusing instead on Gale's screen. "And even then, why would he turn around?"

No answer.

And then, as Mira hesitated in front of a sketchy piece of land, the boy from 8 saw his chance, took it, and the nightmare began to unfold.

Mira was about to take a step when her feet were knocked out from under her by some unseen force, sending her sprawling terrifyingly close to what she could now see was one of the deadly bogs. She screamed at the top of her lungs, not for any pragmatic reason, just some shrill hope that some sympathetic soul would save her. Yeah, that would happen.

Her hands searched frantically for the knife she'd been clutching, but came into contact with nothing but a rock. She clutched it as a face appeared in front of her, stopping her struggle to stand. An uncertain hand clutched a knife inches from her face. The face above her looked as scared as she, but what she lacked was the determination, bordering on insanity in those dull brown eyes above her.

She knew she was going to die. She prepared for the pain, closing her eyes. But it never came, because the boy suddenly fell on top of her, knife clattering onto the damp ground. Blood soaked her shirt, but it wasn't her own. An arrow protruded from the boy's back, blood pouring out of the wound. A new found fear pumped adrenaline through her veins, and she struggled under the weight of the boy, clutching the knife he'd dropped. She felt his heart beat stutter and stop against her chest, heard the cannon boom. The boy was dead, and she was trapped under him. She finally managed to roll him into the bog beside her, looking away as he sank into the depths.

She took two steps away only to have her heart leap into her throat again. Standing before her, towering over her, was Gale, his cold grey eyes glaring into her own green ones. His bow was strung, an arrow in place. She knew he'd killed the boy, and could only assume he would kill her too.

And the thought was too much for her brain to handle. After days of stress, but remaining under the radar, she'd been in two life threatening situations in the span of about a minute. Her breathing sped up for a moment, and then stopped completely as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp, collapsing with a soft thud into the grass.

Gale looked at the limp girl lying below him. It would be easy to leave her like this. Just walk away; he'd already saved her from the boy, he doesn't owe her anything. But he doesn't feel right about leaving her completely defenseless. She isn't Katniss; she can't protect or feed herself.

But he would not form an alliance with this girl. He wasn't Katniss either, allowing little girls to play on his sympathies and worm their way inside her heart. He needed to make it home.

Still, he couldn't leave her completely defenseless this way. He checked her pack, taking out a canteen and filling it in the bog, dropping some iodine in it. He wasn't sure what else to do, but her eyes were beginning to flutter open, so, silent as a shadow, he disappeared into the grass, not looking back once.

Katniss watched as Gale walked away from the slowly rising Mira. She'd watched the events unfold in complete silence. It wasn't that hard to discern Gale's actions. He was used to protecting his siblings; he couldn't leave Mira defenseless. And he wasn't one to watch someone from his own district be killed, not when he could stop it. Especially without danger to himself.

Really, he'd played his actions very well. The Capitol audience would be enthralled, wondering about Katniss's mysterious, deadly "cousin", who would kill without blinking an eye, yet wouldn't leave the girl from his district defenseless even after saving her life. Whose expressive slate grey eyes could make you shiver under their icy glare, excite you as they danced in anticipation, melt your own hard exterior under their hidden warmth. Whose fiery, vindictive anger could burn you. Whose big, supple hands could shoot an arrow to within a centimeter of its target, set the most complex, delicate trap to catch any vermin, make you feel safe and whole when they wrapped around you...

Peeta's hand on her own brought her out of her thoughts. Thoughts she should not be having anyway. The worry in Peeta's crystalline blue eyes sent guilt punching through her stomach and a violent blush creeping into her cheeks. Oh, Peeta. Wonderful, good, brilliant Peeta. Why couldn't she be what he deserved? She looked down, in part to hide her blush, but mostly because she couldn't stand to see the sincerity in his eyes.

Peeta looked at her ducked head, hating the pain and confusion he knew he caused her. But he couldn't stop, no. He loved her too much. Not just loved, but needed. If he was able to live a day without thinking of her, wishing her beside him, then he knew he would be able to let her go, because his love for her was enough that he wanted her happiness above anything else. But since having her company constantly for the past few weeks, with no death threats looming over their heads, he had developed a dependency on her presence. He needed her beside him, needed to feel body next to his, to hear her voice every day. He hated himself for it.

He tears his eyes back to the screen, forcing himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. Another sponsor was coming tonight, so their act would have to be flawless again. They'd been contacted by other mentors asking about Gale's strategy and allies, but hadn't offered a response, deciding Gale wouldn't accept alliances made without his consent anyway. He focused on Mira, who had awakened a few moments before, just in time to catch a last glimpse of Gale's disappearing form.

Mira's head whirled as she recounted the moments before she'd lost consciousness. Gale had... saved her? And for what?

And then he'd left. She'd seen him disappearing into the long grass as she'd come to. Not only had he actively saved her life, he'd spared it for the second time. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

She stood, collected her knife and pack, and walked in the direction he'd disappeared. She hardly registered her surroundings as she trekked slowly through the grass. For some reason, her thoughts wandered between Gale and Spark, the small girl from District 1. She'd also spared Mira's life once, hinting at an alliance in the future as well. Mira realized that in some twisted ways, the odds were in her favor in these Games.

Lost in her thoughts, she'd forgotten the circumstances. The bogs, all around her. And now, as she took a step and shifted her weight onto her right foot, alertness shot back into her brain, but too late, because her foot was sinking through the ground, as if in slow motion. The icy water embraced her ankle, moving up her legs and splashing through her clothes. She was submerged before she even had a chance to take a breath or scream. She panicked, flailing in the water, trying to get her head out so she could breathe. She broke the surface momentarily, screaming and sucking in air, before her own weight pulled her back down. She flailed back up again, screaming and sucking in air, panic coursing through her body. She made no progress to getting out.

She was going to die.

What an awful way to die.

Her limbs seemed to made of lead, and she began to sink.

Gale heard the screams, heard them and at first ignored them. If someone died now, it was good for him. He needed to make it out.

And then he realized: that was how the Capitol wanted him to think. The death of other people was beneficiary to him. He should wish for it, hope for it, rejoice in it. Complete disregard for life; that was what was expected of him. And it was these thoughts that allowed him to give in to the protectiveness inside him, screaming at him to go save that poor girl once again.

He ran in the direction of her voice, though it had stopped by now. He saw her flailing about, then sinking. She seemed to have given up, accepting she would drown. She was wrong.

He flung his bow to the side, throwing his pack and shirt on top of it. He knew the disgusting women in the Capitol would get a thrill out of his sculpted chest and back. But he cast the thought from his mind as he dove in to the icy water, grabbing Mira's arm and pulling her to the surface. He practically threw her onto the ground, pulling himself out after. She coughed water out, staring at him.

"Well you just can't leave me alone, can you?" he smirked at her. She couldn't decipher his expression, just the ridiculousness of his statement.

"Like you can talk," she panted back, though the sarcasm was lost in her exhaustion. Their faces were inches apart, his breathe warming her icy skin. Then her brain seemed to stop working, or at least malfunctioned. How else could she possibly explain her actions? Because she leaned forward, eyes half-closed, lips extended.

Gale realized her intent and jumped up, grabbing his things along the way. "What are you doing?" he asked her, perplexed and upset at the sudden twist.

"I, I.." she stammered, her brain refusing to form coherent thoughts.

"Well don't!" He said coldly, glaring down at her. She was as foolish as Peeta. It must be a merchant thing. He strung his bow, and, with one final glance at the cowering, wet form on the ground, ran, heading toward the hills he'd seen earlier and away from the confused mess of a person he'd saved from dying, only to break her fragile heart.

Katniss watched Gale running, expertly avoiding the bogs. Night would be falling soon in the arena. She knew the whole of Panem had seen this dramatic turn of events, and she would probably be interviewed in the morning, so they could have insight into her reactions as well. How did the Girl on Fire feel about her cousin's cruel treatment of the girl he'd saved?

That was a very, very good question.


End file.
